For Fair Winds and Following Seas
by Anjirika
Summary: -COMPLETE- A search by the Turner clan to find the source of immortality. But what will they find, and how will they be changed by their journey? PLEASE READ AND REVEIW. !Chapters 16-18 updated!
1. Hope Renewed for Winds Eternal

**For Fair Winds and Following Seas**

**A 'Pirates of the Caribbean' fanfiction**

**By: Anjirika**

_A/N- Hello gang- I'm sure that you thought I was all dead or that I had at the very least forgotten about this story but that's not true. It's a new year, and one of my resolutions was to finish EVERY (or at least, almost every) story that I had started last year and had put up on Thus 'FFWAFS' has been re-written. As always, the characters do not belong to me as I am only borrowing them from the geniuses at Disney and yet the plot (that what it is) does belong to me. _

'_For Fair Winds and Following Seas' is the continuing story from the last scene in __At World's End__; it is a search by the Turner clan and their beloved pirate friends for the source of all immortality. Their search will take them from the shoes of the 'land of youth' to the 'garden of the golden apples' and many, many places in between. The question is will they like what they find? And more importantly, how will they deal when they are confronted with faces from the past and the other new evils that arise. What will they do when they find out that their preconceived notions of the immortal beings are wrong and that the gods and other mystical beings that they meet have more power then they ever could have imagined. How will their journey- which takes them from the seas of the Caribbean to the far reaches of the world and off the map-change them? And in the end, will any of the characters ever be the same again?_

_Continue reading to find out... (and drop a review if you have the time) _

---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Hope Renewed for Winds Eternal**

It was exactly ten years to the day that Elizabeth Turner had bid farewell to her husband and the love of her life and as the sun set on the horizon she and her son watched. The glowing orb that marked the days soon set and they saw what they had been waiting for, that flash of green light signalling the return of a soul from the other side. The _Flying Dutchman_ appeared and Elizabeth could see, hanging from the rigging, the man that she had been yearning for, and dreaming of for the past decade. He was her husband, William Turner and she was so happy to have him back- if only for a day.

Not wanting to waste anytime, Elizabeth took her son's hand and led him down to the shore where Will was already coming onto. In that moment she let go of her son's hand and ran to her husband. Will in turn, ran to her and they met on the edge of the sea in almost the same spot that they had bid farewell. Both relieved and thrilled to see each other again after ten years Elizabeth launched herself into his arms and Will caught her, kissing his beloved wife with all his might.

Young Liam Turned looked upon his parents with a sense of awe and excitement. He was a strapping young lad of almost ten years and as long as he could remember his mother had told him stories of his father and the adventures that they had been on when they had been younger. Elizabeth had told him of how William had become a pirate and how he had become the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

'He would have never wanted to be parted from us dear Liam,' she had told him one night. 'He loves me and he will love you too when he returns.'

'But Ma-' young Liam had began. '-why does he have to sail the seas for ten years?'

'It 'tis the way things are.' Elizabeth answered sadly. 'The _Dutchman_ must always have a captain, and your father stabbed the heart of Davy Jones- thus making him captain.' At the sight of her sons confused face, Elizabeth explained a little more. 'There are some things in this world that are beyond our control Liam, there are magics that can help us or hinder us and while your father's predicament may seem like a curse you must be thankful that he is still alive out there and not completely gone like my father.'

After that Liam had understood and as he stared upon his parents in the darkening light he could hear their voices being carried on the sea wind.

"Lizabeth," Will breathed as he kissed his wife's cheek. "you waited for me."

"Of course I waited for you," Elizabeth answered hugging her husband tightly. "I am the keeper of your heart...did you not think that I would wait for you?"

"I knew that you would," Will assured with a small smile. "But there was always a part of me that-"

"You never should have feared," Elizabeth stated as she hugged him tighter. "I would have waited for all eternity if I had too...but ten years is far too long a time as it is to be away from you..."

"...and I from you," Will replied as he buried his head in Elizabeth's shoulder. "Every soul that I ferried brought me a little closer to you, it has been torture with my memories as the only reminder of you and-"

"-and I have more than just memories for these past ten years," Elizabeth interrupted with a loving voice as she pulled away and allowed Will to gaze upon the boy behind her. She could feel her husband tense up for a moment, but then as she looked at him, Elizabeth knew that Will was realising that he was looking in a mirror. She motioned the boy to come over and smiled. "Captain Turner," Elizabeth began in an oddly formal voice. "I would like you to meet young Liam Turner...your son."

"My son..." Will breathed as he took a few haggard steps away from Elizabeth before falling to his knees in the sand, his face inches away from the boy. "...Liam?"

"It's short for William." Liam announced proudly as he gazed upon the face of his father for the first time. "I am William Weatherby James Turner, the Third."

"James?" Will asked more to Elizabeth than to his son. "Weatherby?"

"Weatherby after my father," Elizabeth answered sadly, thinking back to that day in the waters between the worlds where she had seen her father for the last time. "And James after Commodore James Norrington..."

"Norrington?" Will asked, confused for a moment until he remembered what Elizabeth had told him ten years previously. "He did save your life, I guess it is only fitting that you name our son after him."

"That's what I thought." Elizabeth agreed a tear coming to her eye for the dear friend that she had lost. "He saved my life doing the right thing in the end..."

"...and it be time dat de right ding be done again..."

The voice came down from on high and the peaceful night grew darker as a wave descended upon the sea and materialized into the form of a woman. She had black hair, brown skin and her eyes were as wild and dark as the sea. Both Elizabeth and Will knew who she was the moment she appeared, yet both had no idea why she was there before them.

"Tia Dalma..." Elizabeth breathed out in shock and worry as she took her place beside her husband and in front of her son.

"Calypso," Will corrected as he too stood up beside his wife and turned his attention to the sea goddess that had pulled him and Elizabeth into her own plans so long ago. "What are you doing here?"

"I am 'ere to set dings right." Calypso answered cryptically.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked, not sure what the wilful goddess had up her sleeve.

"What I am talking about is de promise dat I made so long ago," Calypso began with a rueful smile as she took a couple of steps towards Will, Elizabeth and Liam who was peering out behind his parents at the goddess. "When I turned me love Davy Jones immortal, I knew in me 'eart of 'earts dat if our love 'ad been pure den I would 'ave been able to be wit 'im forever..."

"...but your nature," Elizabeth interrupted, prompting the goddess to continue.

"Because of me nature as a sea goddess, 'e did not love me pure," Calypso agreed a tear coming to her eye. "And even dough 'e promised 'is 'eart to me, I could not love 'im in return and thus I caused 'im to become the monster dat he was in de end." She paused and turned to Will, smiling truly. "Yet for you William Turner, your love 'as remained true and you 'ave remained true to 'er in ways dat you did not know until now, derefore you 'eart id no longer 'ers to keep. Your 'eart must be shared with both your wife and son and dat can only be done on land."

"What...what are you saying Calypso?" Will asked taking his wife's hand as hope fluttered in the empty hole where his heart used to be.

"I am saying dat your duty to de _Flying Dutchman_ is done."

In the dark, Will could hardly contain his surprise. "But the ship must always have a captain." Will looked from Calypso to Elizabeth to his son, realising that his one day on land was turning out to be more than he had hoped for and more like what he had long yearned for and dreamed for. "Doesn't it?" he continued. "I mean-"

"Dat it does William Turner," Calypso interrupted with a smile. "And it will 'ave a captain yet. De captain will be someone who 'as always yearned for immortality, if ye can 'elp 'im find de source of what 'e 'as been searching for all these years."

"Source?" Will asked. "Source of what?"

"De source of all immortality," Calypso answered. "De source of what all other sources come from..."

"You must mean the Fountain of Youth, the Aqua de Vidas." Elizabeth answered, not noticing that Calypso did make a motion to whether she was right or not. "Jack came by, years ago- he wanted me to help him find it because he felt guilty for taking you away from me and I from you...but I was with child and didn't want to..." Elizabeth paused and turned to Calypso. "Are you telling us that the great Captain Jack Sparrow has been unable to find the Fountain of Youth?"

"To find de source one must 'ave a ship worth taking to de edges of de world." Calpyso stated, clearly keeping something from them. "Jack did not 'ave such a ship when 'e set out. Captain Barbossa is still in possession of de _Black Pearl_and witty Jack 'as found 'imself in a more permanent but not as eternal position."

"So we find Jack and then the pearl," Will began as he took Elizabeth's hands within his. "And then we can be together."

"And you can be free." Elizabeth stated with a smile. "Free to be with Liam and-"

"And what about me Ma?" young Liam asked as he tugged on his mother's skirt. "Can I come with you?"

"Oh Liam I-"

"If ye are to search for da Fountain of Youth, ye must take de boy with ya." Calypso interrupted. "De search is one for de entire Turner clan, and de boy will 'ave 'is part to play."

"Alright," Will confirmed taking his wife and son by the hands. "Then we all go, as a family."

"As a family..." Elizabeth echoed with a smile before turning to Calypso. "Tia Dalma...Calypso, where might we find the _Black Pearl_?"

"De _Black Pearl_ be in a place dat is not a place," Calypso began quietly as she started to dissolve into water. "and dey be in a time dat is not a time, in a world filled with what dier 'earts sought out most...yet to find dem you must find witty Jack, and Jack be on de shores of Tír na nÓg and the shores of Tír na nÓg be on the waters of world's end."

And with that, Calypso was gone leaving the Turner family alone on the beach with her voice echoing in their minds. "William Turner," her voice whispered. "For de duration of your quest, your duties as de ferryman of de seas are suspended. I will take de souls of the dead to where dey need to go, you find Jack and find de _Pearl_ to find de source and be free of the curse dat was cast upon ya."

"Well...that's that then," Will stated firmly as he looked from his wife to his son and then to the _Flying Dutchman_ as it sat off shore. "We go to world's end, again."


	2. Flying to World’s End…Again

**Chapter 2: Flying to World's End, Again.**

"Well...that's that then," Will stated firmly as he looked from his wife to his son and then to the _Flying Dutchman_ as it sat off shore. "We go to world's end, again."

"And will we be going aboard your ship Papa?" Liam asked excitedly as her turned to his father. "Are we going aboard the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"Yes my boy," Will confirmed as he knelt down to wrap a loving arm around his son when at the same time, the empty spot where his heart used to be felt full with fatherly pride at being called 'papa' even though he had just met his son. "And once aboard you will be able to meet your grandfather..."

"Bootstrap Bill!" Liam exclaimed with glee causing both Elizabeth and Will to laugh. "I can't wait to meet the pirate who bested Barbossa."

"Yes," Will agreed with a smile on his face as he rose to his feet once more. "The first William Turner was a pirate who-"

"-is a good man." Elizabeth interjected, wrapping her arm around Will before resting her head upon his shoulder. "Just like your father."

"Tell me Papa," Liam began eagerly as he began pulling his father and mother towards the sea. "Tell me of all your adventures at World's End, did you really go off a waterfall? Ma says that you did but-"

"In good time young Liam," Will promised with a laugh as they entered the sea. "All in good time. But first I must show you the _Dutchman_ and then we must find Jack and-"

"So much to do!" Liam exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Elizabeth stated suddenly, pulling back from her husband and son- her gaze going to the cliffs of the island before returning to the eyes of her husband. "Will, shouldn't we wait until morning?"

Will shook his head. "No, it will take till morning to reach Tortuga, despite the fact that the _Dutchman_ is as fast as she is."

"But your heart-"

"It is stills safe is it not?" Will asked, crossing the small divide between them. "You put it in a safe place?"

"Well yes," Elizabeth confirmed, looking back momentarily thinking of her large empty bed and the secret that the headboard contained. "But Will-"

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Will promised fondly as he brought Elizabeth into a tight embrace to whisper in her ear. "You have my heart for safekeeping and I have yours, that is the only thing that matters...and I have the key so nothing can go wrong."

"Yes," Elizabeth agreed holding her husband tightly. "Nothing." She smiled and then realised something. "Tortuga?" she asked. "Surely you would want to get to Jack as soon as possible."

"Oh I do," Will agreed with a smile. "But I figured that Mister Gibbs would like another adventure."

---

The _Dutchman_ sailed through the night, and when the sun was high in the sky, signalling that his one day on land was half over Captain Will Turned stood at the sternum of his ship watching as the island of Tortuga rose in the distance. The ten years were weighing heavily on his mind and as a result he had left his wife in his quarters and his one with his own father so that he could be alone with his thoughts.

"You shouldn't carry such a burden alone Will," Elizabeth stated softly as she interrupted Will's thoughts and voicing them spot on. "Share them with me, please."

"My father told me something once," Will began turning to face his wife. "and he was right. Ten years is a steep price to pay and I almost wonder if we all would have been better off if-"

"Don't." Elizabeth begged, placing a finger to his lips as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know what you're going to say Will and don't. It doesn't matter," she sighed and leaned into his chest, finding the much wanted solace and comfort that she had been yearning for the past decade. "I would much rather have you like this then to know that you shared the same fate as my father," tears sprung to her eyes and Elizabeth let them fall onto her husband's shirt. "As cruel and as empty as these ten years have been I have always been comforted by the knowledge that you would return to me one day," she paused upon hearing the sound of Liam's laughter as he took steering lessons from his grandfather, Bootstrap Bill. "And I had Liam with me," she pointed out with a small smile. "He has been a constant reminder of you, and a welcome one at that... as was the beating of your heart."

"I've missed so much," Will lamented holding Elizabeth close. "Ten years,"

"It has been a long time," Elizabeth agreed biting her kip. "But we are together now, on a quest that will bring us together for the rest of our lives. That is all that matters."

"Yes," Will agreed as he rubbed his wife's back lovingly. "Yes it is."

"Captain!" called a member of Will's crew, catching his attention. "We're coming into Tortuga."

"Thank you Mr. Benson," Will called back. "Tell Mr. Turner and my son to steer us in."

"Aye, Aye Sir!"

---

Will was amazed as he walked among the streets of the pirate city. He was amazed at how little things had changed in the ten years. Despite the attempts of the EIC and the Royal Navy, the free port of Tortuga was still a place that honoured the noble pirate tradition. Drunken sailors ran amok with lofty wenches with the only difference being that the port was much more fortified and it looked like much of the outer edge of the port looked as though it had been under siege.

"What happened here?" Will asked as they made their way to the central tavern where they were sure to find the old friend that they were searching for.

"The East India Company laid siege on Tortuga for months after our battle at Shipwrek cove," Elizabeth explained as she walked beside Will holding her son's hand tightly. "The pirates were able to fend them off and haven't been besieged since."

"That's good to know," Will stated as the entered the tavern which was as loud and disorderly as ever. And right in the middle of it all was Mister Gibbs. It had been ten years since Will had last seen him and he had hardly changed, and although it had been over twenty years since Elizabeth had first known him on the crossing from England, she realised that he had hardly changed from that time as well.

"Well shiver me timbers," Gibbs remarked with a smile as he untangled from two wenches who had been listening to his tall tales. "It's Captain Turner of the _Flying Dutchman_ and Captain Swann of the _Empress_ and our beloved Pirate King to boot..."

"I'm hardly the pirate king any more Mister Gibbs," Elizabeth corrected with a blush. "We haven't convened the court since that fateful day ten years ago."

"Ah yes," Gibbs agreed moving in to look at her son. "And young Master Liam, how's your sea legs me boy?"

"Good as ever Mister Gibbs." Liam remarked with a smile. "We came upon the _Dutchman_ and boy were we going fast."

"Nigh uncatchable your father's ship is." Gibbs stated with a wink. "But your mother's ship is a beauty...what happened to the _Empress_ lass? Last I heard it was wrecked in that storm off of Shanghai."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, but my crew repaired it and I promoted a new captain to take care of Liam."

"Ah of course." Gibbs muttered with understanding.

"Wrecked?" Will asked, horrified at the thought of his beloved Elizabeth being caught in a storm. "What happened?"

Elizabeth laughed at the memory. "Oh nothing really, my crew and I were just searching for some treasure- trying to get back at the EIC and well Calypso had other ideas. We were hit by a cyclone and barely made it out alive..."

"...I don't know what I would have done if I had had to ferry you Elizabeth," Will whispered despite the din of the pirate patrons in the tavern. "I don't think I would have been able to stand eternity if..."

"If nothing." Elizabeth stated sternly. "What is done is done, I am fine and all is well. And if we play our cards right you won't have to spend eternity without me."

"Oh I could almost kill Jack for putting us in this situation."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I put us in this situation," she stated with a frown. "I'm the one who decided to take on Jones. If hadn't been so stupid, you wouldn't have had to come and save me and then Jones wouldn't have stabbed you and Jack wouldn't have had to help you stab the heart instead of him," she sighed and shook her head. "When it comes right down to it Will I'm to blame and-"

"Papa!" Liam cried interrupting Elizabeth. "Mister Gibbs is going to come with us! Isn't that great?"

"Yes," Gibbs agreed walking up to the couple. "I haven't seen the Captain in near ten years. I figure that it be high time to see Jack again."

---

Back aboard the _Dutchman _when Will found Elizabeth she was staring at the setting sun with tears in her eyes. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her sent. She in turn leaned back against him and together they watched the green flash that had changed their lives.

"Your one day to set foot on land is over," Elizabeth sighed. "I can only hope that this quest that Calypso has us going on is worth it..."

"It will be," Will assured with a loving smile as he kissed her cheek. "If it means that we can spend eternity together then it is worth it. Just think Elizabeth, for all time we can sail the seas, exploring world's end and the mysterious shores beyond..."

"Eternity..." Elizabeth echoed, shivering both outwardly and inwardly. The thought of living without Will was a horrifying prospect but the thought of living forever- even with him was scarier. "Listen Will, about that..."

"Captain!" Mister Gibbs called out as the wind began to pick up. "We're reaching the maw!"


	3. Down through the Maw and Memories of old

**Chapter 3: Down through the Maw, and Memories of Old **

"Maw?" Elizabeth asked worriedly as she turned to face her husband. "What maw? What is Gibbs talking about?"

"The maw is a whirlpool." Will answered as he kissed the top of Elizabeth's head before continuing on. "It is the only way that I know of to get to Tír na nÓg."

"But- how do you know that it is the only way" Elizabeth asked worriedly as she clutched onto Will for safekeeping as the _Dutchman_ began to rock.

"Mister Gibbs was the last one to see Jack as he headed out to sea on a dingy," Will explained as quickly as he could. "And then there were reports that a dingy sporting a sparrow flag was drawn to the depths."

"But there has to be another," Elizabeth stated. "Isn't there another way? Will, tell me that there is another way please!!"

"There is no other way," Will stated simply as he pulled away from his beloved wife. "Now, go to Liam this is going to be a bumpy ride."

"He is a strong boy," Elizabeth protested in a tome that cut Will like a knife. "He can survive anything that we can."

"Be that as it may," Will began, shouting over the rising wind. "I do not want you out here. It would be better if you were with him, please Elizabeth listen to me."

Elizabeth's shoulders slumped in recognition. "Very well." She stated with a slight grimace as she moved to go below, passing Bootstrap Bill on her way.

"Lass he's only trying to do what is best for you," Bill explained as he grabbed Elizabeth's arm preventing her from going any further. "And I will have you know that when we weren't ferrying souls, my son was searching the ends of the earth to find some way, anyway to return to you."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, her voice swallowed by the sound of thunder as the _Dutchman_ came ever closer to the maw. "For the first two years of Liam's life I spent the summers searching for a way, anyway for us to join him but I found none."

"Well you have now." Bill pointed out as he let go of Elizabeth's arm. "And as long as forever sounds, being together is a lot more preferable than being apart."

"What are you saying?" Elizabeth asked, but Bill's reply was cut off by the sound of a wave crashing against the side of the boat and Elizabeth was ushered inside Will's room where she spied Liam huddled up in a corner.

"Ma!" Liam cried running from his hiding place to his mothers awaiting arms. "We're not going to be destroyed are we?"

"No dear one," Elizabeth promised holding her son tight. "We are aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ and she is the fastest and strongest ship in the all the seven seas. Nothing can destroy her; we're just travelling to Tír na nÓg to find Jack. There's nothing to fear."

And yet, while Elizabeth said that she herself wasn't sure of the ships stability as the wood creaked and moaned around them as they were tossed about.

---

Meanwhile, while Elizabeth was holding on to her son below deck, the crew above were working furiously to try and survive the raging storm. They all knew that this was the only way to Tír na nÓg and yet none they all knew that Mister Gibbs, Elizabeth and Liam were the only ones who were vulnerable- and therefore they knew that they had to make it through in once piece.

"Steady as she goes men!" Will cried out, the rain falling in his face as he steered the _Flying Dutchman _in, horribly reminded of the events that took place ten years earlier… Elizabeth had been fighting Davy Jones, and Will had gone to help her but had failed. Both of them were apart and then Jack had come, taunting Jones with his own heart and then Jones had stuck the sword that Will had made long before into his own heart and then all had gone back. When he had come too he was standing aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ and they won the battle. Elizabeth and he had spent a blissful day on the beach, watching as the sun set …and then he had sailed away. The last soul-crushing kiss that he and Elizabeth had shared on that deserted beach was enough for them to confirm where Elizabeth would meet him again and it was the last time that he had been able to tell her how much he truly loved her.

"_I love you Elizabeth Turner." Will whispered in her ear, clinging onto her for dear life._

_"And I you William Turner." Elizabeth cried, clutching onto her husband with all her might. "I will keep a weathered eye on the horizon, and wait for you to return…ten years…"_

_"Be strong my love," Will said quietly, kissing her one last time. "…and rest assured that I will spend as much time as possible searching for a way to come back sooner"_

"Captain!" Mr. Gibbs called out with worry as he hung onto the riggings near a secured cannon. His familiar voice jolted Will out of his memories and brought his attention to the fact that a large wave was descending upon them. With one mighty pull of the wheel, Will steered the _Flying Dutchman_ down into the maw, the great waters of the ocean swirling around them all.

---

All was still for a moment in the captain's quarters as Elizabeth held her young son tightly. But then she realised that the sounds of the storm outside had ceased and that the rocking of the ship beneath them was not the frantic rolling of a storm-tossed ship, but the gentle sway of a ship on calm waters.

"Mama?" Liam asked tentatively, pulling away from his mother. "Is it over?"

"Yes." Elizabeth stated, slightly out of breath. "I think that it is…"

"…let's go see!" Liam announced with a sudden burst of enthusiasm and as he pulled her from Will's quarters Elizabeth made the decision that if she had to, she would be able to spend the rest of her life in them- but still there was a nagging part of her that realised that if she were to live forever, she would never be able to see her father again, or her mother for that matter either.

'Why are things always so complicated?' Elizabeth thought as she followed her son. 'Why, can they never be simple…?'

---

When Elizabeth and Liam came on deck they saw that the sky was a brilliant midnight blue and that there were millions of stars lighting up the sky and that there was a crescent moon hanging low on the horizon. In the distance, there seemed to be a shadow of land, but as Elizabeth gazed upon it, it seemed to shift in and out of focus.

"Elizabeth, Liam…" Will began coming to stand beside his wife and son. Elizabeth smiled at her husband before turning her gaze back to the mysterious land, and this prompted Will to answer. "…that is Tír na nÓg. It can only be accessed at sunrise."

"Papa…" Liam asked, trying to stifle a yawn. "…how did you know where to find it?"

"Well," Will began with a laugh picking up his son. "-as captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ I learned a lot of things." Will paused and looked at Elizabeth who looked thrilled that her son and husband were getting along so well. "And I learned a lot from Captain Jack Sparrow as well…"

"…Jack Sparrow!" Liam exclaimed with excitement, despite the fact that his eye-lids were drooping. "You got him to help find mama when she was kidnapped by Captain Barbossa."

"That's right…" Will confirmed with a small nod as he took Liam to his quarters, prepared to set him up on the small cot that he had dragged from another room. "…and in the morning I'm sure that Jack will be thrilled to tell you all about it."

---

When Will returned moments later he found the ship deck was empty of his crew, save for his father at the wheel and Elizabeth on deck, still staring at the near translucent shores of Tír na nÓg. He approached his wife and placed a comforting hand on her shoulders, before whispering to her.

"Do not worry." Will promised, rubbing Elizabeth's shoulders. "We will find Jack and convince him to leave the 'land of youth' and take his place as the immortal Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ just as he had planned."

"And what of us...?" Elizabeth asked the uncertainty of never seeing her father again gnawing at her as it had for the past ten years, just as much as the pain of not having Will at her side did.

"…we will find the Fountain of Youth," Will assured lovingly. "And together you and I and young Liam will sail the seas forever…"

"Forever is a long time Will," Elizabeth stated quietly, her voice almost too quiet to be heard. "-and what of Liam? What kind of life would he have?"

"The kind of life that we would have..." Will stated turning Elizabeth to face him. "Is that not what you would have wanted?"

"If I could have the past ten years back and sail the world with you then yes," Elizabeth declared quietly. "-it would be what I wanted but now…"

"…what are you saying?" Asked Will, frightened that Elizabeth was changing her mind and regretting everything.

"All I'm saying is that why should I become immortal and live forever when we know that our souls live on forever …" Elizabeth explained, knowing that holding in her burden was what had caused them to lose so much time together ten years ago. "…we would spend forever together anyways Will. We would be able to grow old together, and watch Liam grow and marry and… " She shook her head, "…and when the time came for us to leave this world we would still be together, and I would be able to see my father again, and my mother…"

"…you miss them." Will stated, embracing Elizabeth allowing her to shed her needed tears into his shoulder. "You want to see them again."

"Yes." Elizabeth sobbed, nodding in agreement with Will's statement. "My mother was pulled from me far too soon, and father..." she shuddered at the memory. "...he was pulled from me too soon as well. He never got to see his grandson and..." she choked up and shook her head. "I don't expect you to understand Will, your father's immortal like you are but-"

"But nothing my love," Will began with a small smile. "-we will help Jack find the fountain of youth and not do anything about it ourselves."

"But what of your mortality?" Elizabeth asked, looking her husband in the eye.

"I'm sure that I can strike a deal with Calypso…" Will suggested with a knowing smile before deciding to change the topic. "…but tell me, what did you do after our one day on the beach?"

Elizabeth's face broke into a grin remembering that blissful day. And as she and Will stood aboard the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_ she told him of how in the twilight she had sailed back to the _Black Pearl_ and had had Barbossa and Jack (who were still arguing about who was captain) take her back to Port Royal where she assumed her duties as the Governess of the town in her father's absence.

Elizabeth related the tales of her struggle in her fathers post as she tried to repair some of the damage that Beckett and the East India Trading Company had wrought. But in many cases it was too late although she was able to reinstate many of the rules and laws for proper procedure again.

Elizabeth also told Will of how her stomach had begun to swell and how she had begun to feel nauseated all the time and how she had realised that she was pregnant. Elizabeth told him how she had decided that when her son was born she would take him to the island that held Shipwreck cove and how she figured that she would live among the pirates that were living there.

"I was after all still a pirate lord and king at the time…" Elizabeth stated with a smile, the moon now over head as she continued to tell her story. She told Will of how Liam had been born in Port Royal and how immediately afterwards the King had sent a new Govenor to replace her and how it was at that time her old crew of the _Empress_ had landed off shore and offered her her place as captain once again.

Elizabeth told Will of her fears of brining a young baby boy on a pirate ship but the members of her crew assured her that he would be fine. And Liam was, for that first year they went pirating, most merchant ships surrendering before a single shot was delivered either way. Elizabeth's crew was most displeased but realised that they had a very famous Captain, who was a pirate lord and the Pirate King to boot- not to mention that she had reformed many things in the 'legitimate' world and that many of those things had stuck.

Elizabeth went on to let Will know how through their profits, she had been able to build her own little cottage on the island and that it was there that she had taken Liam when he had become sick after visiting a particularly exotic place. The _Empress _docked with Elizabeth every winter and slowly over the next eight years more pirate ships took refuge on the far side of the island as Tortuga became more and more crowded with the pirates of the world fleeing there.

Slowly, as the sun came up, Elizabeth finished her story with how she brought Liam up. Explaining how his father had saved her from a cursed pirate crew with the help of a pirate captain, and how the East India Trading Company had ruined their first wedding and how his father had gone away to save their lives and how it had all climaxed on the seas outside ship-wreck cove when they had been finally married by Barbossa, the same captain that had kidnapped Elizabeth in the first place and how Davy Jones had tried to kill Will and that was the reason that he couldn't be with them for a long time.

"Did Liam understand?" Will asked, the sun coming up and Tír na nÓg becoming visible in the distance. "Did he hate me?"

"He never hated you Will-" Elizabeth reassured, realising for the first time that while she had aged in the past ten years, Will had not and a part of her mind reconsidered the prospect of immortality…

"But I was never around."

"I made sure that he knew how much you loved me." Elizabeth assured with a loving smile. "I made sure that everyday he understood that you were alive," Elizabeth paused and pulled a familiar key from around her neck and showed it to her husband. "I made sure that he heard your heart beating and that he understood that it was beating for me and for him…."

"Oh 'Lizabeth…" Will sighed, wrapping his wife up in a huge hug, a smile breaking over both their faces. And after another kiss Elizabeth pulled back and looked into the distance, the land of Tír na nÓg glowing brightly in the rising sun.

"What do you say that we find our dear friend and make him a deal?" Elizabeth asked with a smile which Will returned gladly with an added nod and he signalled his father to steer the _Flying Dutchman_ closer to Tír na nÓg and to wake the crew.

They were approaching a paradise….


	4. Paradise of Youth

**Chapter 4: Paradise of Youth**

The paradise was before them and it was so serenely beautiful. The rising sun illuminated high shining mountains and luscious low valleys that were filled with fall forests and shimmering waterfalls. Young Liam Turner was awoken by the sounds of the crew and he came running to his mothers die while his father was giving orders. His eyes were glued to the large dock that they were heading for and he along with everyone else was surprised that moored there was only one other boat- a small dingy with a black flag.

"That be Jack's boat." Mister Gibbs called out to Will who was steering the _Flying Dutchman_ into the port. "Captain Turner, we've found 'im."

"Thank the gods for that," Will muttered to himself as his crew took care of tying the ship to the floating dock.

---

Once moored in the deep harbour of paradise, Will along with Elizabeth, Liam and Mister Gibbs disembarked from the _Dutchman_ and made their way along the floral path that wound its way to the interior of the island. They were taken away from the dock and the seas of worlds end and as the path turned into a cobblestone road they saw before them a young demure woman with pure white glossy hair and shimmering silver eyes. Her face was as pale as the moon and she was dressed in a flowing white gown that clung to every curve of her body.

To the untrained eye she would have appeared to be a ghost, but to those who looked carefully they would see a pair of gossamer silvery wings fluttering in the slight breeze as they came out of her back. She held an air of mystery and serenity around her and she broke into a smile as she saw the party of four approaching her. And out of respect, she bowed.

"Welcome," she whispered her voice as light and airy as the wind. "Welcome to the isle of the Tuatha de Dannan."

"Thank you," Will stated with a smile. "We're-"

"Looking for an old friend," the faerie before them interrupted with a knowing smile. "Captain Jack Sparrow, the former captain of the _Black Pearl_ and the one who helped you to kill the former captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ is indeed here William Turner as Calypso stated."

"How do you know all that?" Elizabeth asked with wonder in her voice as she stepped forward, Liam at her side.

"I know nothing at all Elizabeth Turner," the faerie stated with a smile. "Yet I know all from Ogma he is after all the god of knowledge and divination."

"So this really is Tir na nOg?" Liam asked with childish glee as he gazed upon his first real immortal being.

"It is little Liam," the faerie agreed. "and if you shall follow me I will lead you to your wayward captain, and someone else that you did not think to seek out."

---

And so, the nameless faerie with wings led the quartet down the road. All around them the land was glittering and shimmering. Golden sparkles shone in the sun and silver threads hung between the trees like silk. In the distance, a small village came into view and two figures could be seen practicing their sword work. One was Captain Jack Sparrow and the other was someone that no one expected to see.

"Anamaria," Gibbs muttered in awe as they came upon the two. "what in the blazes is she doing here?"

As if she realised that someone had said her name Anamaria looked up and smiled. "Mister Gibbs!" she cried as she sheathed her sword running over to meet the quartet. "It is so good to see you again! After that storm,"

"You mean the hurricane?" Gibbs asked as his brow furrowed. "Anamaria, the last thing that you remember it the hurricane that we went around?"

"Aye," Anamaria confirmed turning to face Elizabeth and Will with a smile. "And look here, Miss Elizabeth Swann and William Turner,"

"I told you lass that it be Mrs. Elizabeth Turner now," Jack interrupted as he came face to face with his old friend. "Will, what are you doing on land? I thought that by order of Calypso you could only come a shore once every ten years."

"It has been ten years Jack," Will stated with a sad smile. "And that day has come and gone, but the shores off the map don't hold the same power as the shores of the outer world."

Jack shook his head. "It can't have been ten years since you sailed away, why I-"

"It has been ten years Jack," Elizabeth stated fondly, holding Liam close to her. "It's been ten years."

"Nonsense," Jack protested. "Why I've only been here for what, thirty days or so and-"

"And time moves differently here Sparrow," the young faerie woman who had remained silent thus far stated. "For ever three days that you spend here, a year goes by on the outside. You have been here for twenty-eight of our days and therefore,"

"And therefore it has been ten years for us," Gibbs interrupted a look of awe passing over his face as he saw Jack just as he was ten years previously. "And a long ten years it has been captain. Tortuga and the seas haven't been the same without ye."

"Why Mister Gibbs," Jack exclaimed with a smile, "Always good to see you again..." Jack's gaze travelled to the forth member of the quartet who was at Elizabeth's side and his brow furrowed. "And who might this young lad be?"

"Jack, I would like you to meet my son. Liam." Will answered proudly.

"Liam eh...?" Jack asked suspiciously as he knelt down to stare into the boy's eyes. "A good strong name, no doubt named after your father."

"Oh yes sir," Liam exclaimed with glee. "My full name is William James Weatherby Turner, but everyone calls me Liam."

"James?" Jack stated looking up at Elizabeth with an eyebrow raised. "As in Norrington?"

"Yes Jack," Elizabeth confirmed. "He did save my life after all."

"I suppose," Jack agreed, turning back to the boy. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Liam for any son of Will and Elizabeth is a friend to me."

"So you really are the famous Captain Jack Sparrow?" Liam asked as he shook Jack's hand. "The good pirate lord who-"

"Good?" Jack asked with a sly grin as he stood fully to look at Elizabeth. "What tall tales have you been telling the boy lass?"

"Only the truth Jack," Elizabeth answered with a smile, glad to see her friend again. "Only the truth,"

"And what 'truth' might that be?"

"Oh, I don't know," Elizabeth began with a smile. "How about the fact that you selflessly gave up a chance at immorality to save my dear Will..."

"That may have been the one right thing that I have ever done in my life," Jack stated aloofly as he crossed his hands in front of his chest. "that and take on those wretched East India company dogs instead of honouring the noblest of pirate traditions running away and..." he paused and looked at the four people standing in front of him. "...and what are you four doing here exactly?"

"We need your help Jack," Will began, "we're here to make you an offer."

"Offer?" asked Jack. "What offer might that me?"

"We want you to help us find the _Pearl_ so we can find the fountain of youth so that you can become immortal and take over as the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_." Will explained watching as disbelief crossed Jack's face.

"You must be joking Mr. Turner," Jack scoffed not believing what Will was saying. "What makes you think that our dear Calypso will just let me become the captain of your ship?"

"Well she was the one who told us that if we did this then Will would be free." Elizabeth explained stepping forward. "Please Jack, we need your help."

"No, what you need is my compass." Jack corrected with a sly grin. "After all, next to a bottle of rum the _Pearl_ is what my heart desires most...aside from immortality." he paused and thought about it. "So lass you stayed faithful to Will all these years, that's why the sea-goddess is willing to set things right."

"Dat I do, witty Jack," came a voice on the wind causing everyone to jump in fright a little. "Are you going to 'elp dem or not?" she asked appearing out of thin air. "I can find anoder man to ferry de souls for all eternity if you decide to refuse me offer-"

"Now wait a minute," Jack interrupted looking at Calypso directly. "No one is refusing anything... I'll do it. I'll help them find the _Pearl_ and then the fountain of youth but I thought that you didn't want me too."

"Jack?" Will asked not sure of what his old friend was talking about.

Jack sighed and began to explain; "As soon as I realised that that two-timing thief Barbossa had gotten away with my ship I left Mister Gibbs in Tortuga and found a way to the fountain of youth in the charts from Singapore." He smiled and continued. "So naturally I followed them knowing that I would never catch the _Pearl_ she being the fastest ship in the Caribbean, but when I approached the stretch of sea beyond Cuba I was sucked down into a maw and ended up here... naturally I assumed that you Calypso didn't want me to become immortal; hence the storm."

"I caused no such ding," Calypso stated as she stepped forward between Jack and Anamaria. "It must 'ave been anoder one of de gods who did dis." She paused and turned to face the rest of the quartet. "Someone 'as been messing with de lot of ya."

"Another god?" Liam asked intrigued by the sight of the goddess of the sea. "You mean there are more than just one god?"

"Aye boy," Calypso confirmed as she disappeared from beside Jack and appeared in front of Liam. "De world may dink that dere is only one god but in reality dere be a 'ole pantheon of gods around. We may 'old different names from different ages but we be here all de same, and clearly one of us doesn't want dings to go as I planned."

"So if it wasn't you who caused Jack to be wrecked here then who was it?" Anamaria asked not intimidated by the goddess of the sea.

"Dat is what I will try to figure out," Calypso answered reappearing at Anamaria's side. "After all, dere be only a few who can cause such a storm as Jack experienced..." she smiled and appeared beside Jack. "In de mean time witty Jack, 'elp dese friends of yours to find de source of all immortality. Only den can I release Captain Turner from 'is bonds and instate you as de captain of de _Dutchman_... do ye accept me offer?"

Jack paused for a moment trying to see the down side, but seeing none he nodded. "I accept."

"Good, den I will begin me search as you being yours," Calypso stated with a smile as she disappeared completely leaving Elizabeth and Will and Liam and Gibbs and Jack and Anamaria and the faerie standing alone.

Jack smiled and turned to his friends. "Well then, just let me get my affects and then we will be off..."

And with that, Jack ran back into the village leaving the rest of the gang behind. From Will to Elizabeth to Liam, Mister Gibbs and Anamaria they were all left in a slight daze due to their latest run-in with Calypso. Stunned at the goddess' apparent awareness of what was going on at worlds end and her lack of knowledge at who had been meddling in their affairs. Still, it was Will who spoke up first not about Calypso but about their dear friend Jack.

"Jack never changes," he stated with a perceptive smile. "Does he?"

"No," Elizabeth agreed remembering how dear Jack's possessions were to him. "He never does..."


	5. Follow the Golden Beam

**Chapter 5: Follow the Golden Beam**

Later after Jack had collected his trademark hat and gun the six friends returned to the _Flying Dutchman_ and helped the crew buckle down as Will led them back into the maw and out into the real world. The only change this time around was that it was hardly raining and both Elizabeth and Liam joined Will on deck as they ascended up into the swirling waters that would take them back to the outer world.

All around them they could see all manner of sea creatures swirling, and although Liam broke from his mothers grasp he was soundly grabbed by Jack and told to stand still. The boy did as he was told and soon the _Flying Dutchman_ broke through the surface completely dry and watching another day dawn.

"Alright Jack," Will began as he walked over to his friend. "We need to find the _Pearl_."

"And why do we need to find the _Pearl_ and its mutinous crew when I have a way straight to the fountain of youth?" Jack asked holding out his compass and swinging it in front of his friend.

"We need the _Pearl_ because only it can help us find the source," Elizabeth answered sternly her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I doubt that it has anything to do with your compass Jack, Calypso told us that we need the _Pearl_ to find the fountain, so that's what we should do."

"And where might the _Black Pearl_ be luv?" Jack asked cheekily holding onto his chart in one arm and swinging his compass around with the other.

"_De Black Pearl be in a place dat is not a place and dey be in a time dat is not a time, in a world filled with what dier 'earts sought out most..."_

"What their hearts sought out most eh?" Jack asked thoughtfully as they listened to the echoes of Calypso's voice fade away. "What do the hearts of pirates seek out most?"

"Immortality," stated Elizabeth.

"Wenches," corrected Mister Gibbs.

"Wealth," recommended Will.

"Gold!" exclaimed Liam at the same time as his father.

"Aye lads," Jack agreed motioning with his compass to Liam and Will. "The Turners have it. Gold and wealth be what pirates seek out most. Now we just have to find a whole bushel of gold."

"Or we could just use the compass." Elizabeth stated irritably, growing tired of the guessing game that Jack was putting them through. "So why don't you just-"

"-seeing on how I have the compass, why don't we do things my way?" Jack suggested with a cheeky grin causing Elizabeth to go silent. "Now I ask again, where might we find a whole bushel of gold?"

"Well certainly not the Isle de Mortia," Gibbs began shaking his head. "what with it being reclaimed by the sea all those years ago and the treasure with it."

"Ah yes," Jack murmured remembering that particular storm well. "And yet there are other sources of gold Mister Gibbs," he stated as he rolled out his map on the nearest upturned crate and began moving the dials so that a pile of gold lined up with a scroll beneath it which read 'El Dorado'.

"El Dorado?" Elizabeth asked as she leaned over the map. "I thought that that was just a myth."

"Aye lass," Jack agreed with a smile as he took out his compass. "I bet you thought that Davy Jones was a myth as well, not to mention the cursed Aztec gold that pulled you into our bonnie family."

Elizabeth sighed and nodded in understanding. "So this El Dorado, we can find it where?"

"Seems to me that we have to follow the Amazon River to its source and then we have to 'two on land' what ever that means," Anamaria stated pointing to the 'X' that marked a spot deep in South America. "What does that mean I wonder,"

"Whatever that means we'll figure out later," Will stated with a shrug before turning to his friend. "So Jack, you're the one with the magic compass which way to we go?"

"Hmm... we go..." Jack began as he peered at his compass and concentrated on finding his beloved _Pearl_ and watched as the compass spun wildly for a few moments before finally landing on a direction south of the rising sun. "...that way."

---

"...and then they made me their chief." Jack finished finally after recounting the tale of how he became the chief of the native cannibal tribe a week after being at sea aboard the _Dutchman._

They had come to the edge of South America and were now going south along its coast trying to find the mouth of the Amazon River. Jack had been entertaining Liam for the past week with stories of his exploits and the three Turner boys had been spending a lot of time with each other. Bootstrap Bill taught his grandson the finer points of pirating while Will regaled his son with stories of when his mother was young. As for Elizabeth, she and Will spent every night reaffirming their love for each other while Liam helped Bill steer the ship.

"Now Jack," Elizabeth began as she came up upon her son and the captain. "What tall tales are you telling my son? Surely not the ones about the sea turtles and your miraculous escape from-"

"-from that tiny spit of land that my mutinous crew left me on twice?" Jack finished, the question hanging in the air as he smiled at Elizabeth. "Nah, no one believes that tale anymore luv, something to do about the daughter of a governor being disenchanted by the 'most fearsome pirate to sail the Caribbean' when she had been stranded and spreading her horrid lies around."

"Jack..." Elizabeth began warningly earning a chuckle from the former captain of the _Pearl._

"I was just telling him I became chief of the pentecostal tribe."

"Oh you mean the tribe that almost killed you," Will stated as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "-not to mention myself and Mister Gibbs and actually succeeded for a few unlucky souls of your miscreant crew."

"Jack," Anamaria began slyly. "you never told me that one of your crazy schemes actually resulted in your crew getting killed by cannibals."

"I was running from the Kraken," Jack defended. "Their island was the closest-"

"Oh, really?"

"Now Anamaria," Gibbs interjected on Jack's behalf. "It wasn't actually the captain's fault you see. He is telling the truth what with Davy Jones sending his kraken after us and everything. He had no choice to make land, it's just a sorry thing that the closest land was that one."

"And it is an incident that I would rather forget." Jack interrupted testily as he glared at the people around him. "So let's never bring it up again...savvy?"

---

A day later the _Dutchman_ reached the mouth of the river and Will helped steer his ship into the river basin and surprisingly sailed her through the shallower waters with relative ease. When his son asked him about it, Will replied that while the _Dutchman_ was a sea faring ship it was also blessed by the goddess Calypso and therefore could travel any waterway with ease.

For two days they travelled up river and were amazed at the wildlife that they saw on the banks. Finally they came to the end of the river where there was a small pool that the _Dutchman _weighed anchor in. Other than the pool there was nothing around to point them in the right direction; no sign, no tributary that the _Pearl_ could have navigated-nothing. It was during those first few hours of contemplated that Liam was playing around with the charts when he found something...

_Follow the beam of gold_

"Hey there boy," Jack shouted startling Liam out of his discovery. "Stay away from my charts."

"Oh Jack, come on now..." Will protested as he walked over to his son with Elizabeth right behind. "Liam was only playing around, he meant no harm."

"He was more than just playing around," Elizabeth stated in awe as she peered at the charts. "Will, Jack take a look at this."

"Two out in land," Jack read out. "Anamaria already found that."

"I know, but I was referring to this." Elizabeth corrected pointing to a smaller phrase at the bottom of the chart that had a gold piece next to it. "Follow the beam of gold."

"Follow the beam of gold?" asked Will.

"Follow the beam of gold," echoed Jack. "Now that's just totally not helpful."

"Sure it is," corrected Liam causing the adults to look at him. "The phrase 'follow the beam of gold' is another clue. We're looking for the city of 'El Dorado' which is made of gold, and the sun is gold too. So I think that we have to wait 'till the sun is at a particular point in the sky and watch for a beam of gold to reflect off the city of gold."

"You're pretty smart lad," Jack commented with a nod. "but what about the other clue, 'two on and in land' what does that mean?"

"Well I think that the spelling of the 'two' is wrong." Liam explained taking another look at the charts. "I think that it is supposed to mean on**to** land and in**to** land. I think that El Dorado will be found not only on land, but within a mountain or something."

"But if it's a mountain how can we find it?" Jack asked. "And more importantly how did the _Pearl_ find it?"

Liam just shrugged at the last comment and merely continued pointing. Jack turned and was amazed when he saw a beam of light shooting out from behind a mountain range. "Oh," Jack uttered. "Follow the golden beam right..." he then smiled and turned to his friends stating the obvious. "So who's going ashore?"

"Well I for one can't." Answered Will a look of dejection falling over his face. "El Dorado may be off the map, but it still rests on mortal soil, I must stay with the _Dutchman_."

"Very well then," Jack agreed with a nod of his head. "I for one shall not be missing this sure to be lovely encounter with that traitorous former first mate of mine, so who's with me?"

In the end it was decided that Jack, along with Anamaria, Mister Gibbs and Elizabeth would go ashore and search for El Dorado as well as Barbossa and the _Pearl_.

"I don't like you going ashore alone," Will began worriedly as Elizabeth gathered up her weapons. "Stay aboard the _Dutchman_, please."

"I won't be going ashore alone," Elizabeth insisted. "Jack will be with me, along with Anamaria and Mister Gibbs and besides it's better that I do go along. I'm still the 'Pirate King' Will and Barbossa may need to here the orders from me instead of..."

"...I have a bad feeling." Will muttered as he took Elizabeth's hands and held her close to him. "Please don't go."

"Oh Will," Elizabeth began with an exasperated sigh. "I've managed to survive ten years on my own; I think that I can survive one trip into the jungle." Will winced at those words and Elizabeth knew instantly that she had been overly harsh. "I'm sorry," she apologized as she kissed him. "That was uncalled for,"

"No." Will disagreed, holding Elizabeth close. "No it wasn't."

"I'll be okay Will," Elizabeth promised. "I swear I will."

"Just be safe," Will insisted firmly. "Please be safe."

"I will be." Elizabeth promised with a cheeky smile before she kissed her beloved husband and captain of the _Dutchman_ one last time before climbing into the longboat with Jack, Anamaria and Mister Gibbs leaving him behind to worry.

Will watched as the longboat landed on the shore before he turned back to return to his duties. Only, Will found out that his duties would have to wait; as soon as he turned his back to the shoreline he saw the panicked face of his father racing across deck to talk to him. Will didn't even have to ask what was wrong, he just knew and without saying a word Will passed his father and organized the crew to search every nook and cranny of the _Flying Dutchman_ for his wayward son.

"Liam!" Will called out as he returned above deck. "Liam where are you?"

"Will, I've looked everywhere." Bill stated coming up to his own son. "He's not aboard the _Dutchman_ I'd stake my life on that."

"Then if he's not here, then where is he?" Will asked as he gripped the rail of the deck, staring at the shore only to see a small boy-like figure climb out of the longboat and began racing into the jungle. "LIAM!"

Will cried out for his son to hear but it was far too late, the boy was gone. Gone to chase after his mother and the pirates in her company and while Will wanted nothing more but to follow his son he knew that by being bound to the _Dutchman_ he had little options available. He had no options, and could do nothing but wait- and it was the waiting that bothered him considerably.


	6. Fabled City

**Chapter 6: Fabled City**

They had been wandering through the jungle for ages. The golden beam had long since disappeared but they had the bearing on Elizabeth's compass and thus followed the wife of the _Dutchman_ and the 'Pirate King' to boot through the thick under bush towards the city of gold.

"How much further is it?" asked a small voice echoing her own thoughts.

Elizabeth whirled around to see her son following them like a lost puppy. "Liam!" she exclaimed walking past Jack, Anamaria and Gibbs to get to her son. "What in the blazes are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come with you." he stated simply with a smile. "And I wanted to bring home some gold!"

"Obsessed with treasure are you lad?" Jack asked with a wink to Elizabeth as he approached her son. "You really must be a Turner then, for all Turners have been obsessed with treasure."

"Will has never been obsessed with gold." Elizabeth pointed out sternly, an act that earned a hearty laugh from Jack.

"Not all treasure is gold lass," Jack replied, smiling fondly as he remembered saying the exact same thing to Will Turner all those years ago within the passages of Ile de Moitre. "You are his greatest treasure, and he was obsessed with you for the longest time-"

"I know that Jack,"

"And look at yourself lass," Jack continued. "Obsessed with finding your beloved husband when he went missing on the seven seas; joined my crew in the faint hopes of finding him."

"It wasn't a faint hope Jack," Elizabeth replied. "I did find Will and-"

"-and a cause that I'm sure you'd have rather stayed out of." Jack interrupted, a knowing look in his eyes. "But no matter, dear William has always been obsessed with you and you with him and now your son is obsessed with the only thing worth obsessing over."

"Really?" Asked Elizabeth, "And what might that be?"

"Why gold and treasure of course lass," Jack answered with another wink. "What other type of treasure might be worth obsessing over."

"Love for one thing Jack and-"

"Look!" Liam cried, interrupting his mother and Jack as he caught a glimpse of something through the jungle. Jack and Elizabeth along with Gibbs and Anamaria turned their attention through the thickness of the rainforest and saw a glimmer of gold.

All were silent as they made their final steps through the underbrush to the vertical cliff face. It was there, carved out of the rocks that a long dark passage way extended into the mountain. It was lined with torches which illuminated the glittering gold on the walls.

"That must be the way to the fabled city," Gibbs pointed out joyfully as Jack, Elizabeth, Anamaria, himself and young Liam Turner centered the tunnel and descended into silence.

---

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the city of gold underneath the setting sun several pirates relaxed on pillows and blankets made of spun gold. They were living in the life of luxury and none of them ever wanted to leave.

"This is the life boys," Captain Hector Barbossa remarked as he laid back, enjoying the sun and the women of El Dorado fanning him. "We can lay like this for all time and-"

"And I'm afraid that you can't." Elizabeth interrupted as she along with Jack, Anamaria, Gibbs and Liam walked up to the captain of the _Pearl_. "We need your help."

"Ah, Miss Swann..." Barbossa remarked with a smile before he caught his mistake, noticing that all his attendants had scattered. "Missus Turner I mean of course," his eyes travelled along the faces of her companions and crinkled at the corners with delight. "Ah, Mister Gibbs I am most sorry to have left you stranded with Jack at Tortuga—and Jack," he continued a wicked smile forming on his face. "-seems that you have awful bad luck keeping the _Pearl_ in your possession."

"Only because you've stolen it from 'im three times already," Anamaria pointed out angrily causing Barbossa to smile and his other crew members such as Ragetti, Pintel and Cotton to look up in surprise. "You are a 'eartless bastard."

"Dear, dear Anamaria..." Barbossa began, standing up to walk towards the young pirate woman. "I never thought that I would see your smiling face again. But tell me, why are you still hanging around with this poor excuse of a pirate? You could be with a captain like me you know."

"You're only a real captain 'cause you don't keep to the code Barbossa," Jack accused angrily. "And I'm here to rectify that. I need to 'ave my ship back."

"Your ship Jack?" Barbossa asked. "Why you're ship isn't here, that little dingy that you took ashore is no where to be found."

"Well I can see that," Jack stated with a sigh. "Now tell us where it is."

"If I was to do as you asked," Barbossa began slowly. "not that I'm saying that I'll help you find where the _Pearl_ is moored, but what would be in it for me?"

"You'd-"

"Barbossa," interrupted a voice that caused a shiver to run down all their spines. "Dey need de _Pearl_ to find dat which you sought once." The skies darkened considerably and in a gust of wind and rain Calypso appeared before them. "Witty Jack and 'is friends need de _Pearl _to find de Fountain of Youth. Only den can Jack take 'is place as the captain of de _Dutchman_ and allow young captain Turner to go free." She smiled easily at Barbossa and reappeared to whisper in his ear. "Do as I command Barbossa, ye must remember me powers, and what I can do to ye if my wishes are not met..."

"You're going after the fountain of youth?" Barbossa asked as Calypso disappeared completely. "You mean you haven't found it yet?"

"No actually," Jack stated crossly as he folded his hands in front of his chest. "Circumstances went beyond my control."

"Even with the charts?" Barbossa asked with a sly smile. "You mean you thieving pirate couldn't find the fountain of youth with my charts."

"Actually," Elizabeth interrupted. "They were my charts seeing how it was my husband who risked his life to get them in Singapore."

"That may be Missus Turner," Barbossa agreed with a nod. "But if it is the _Pearl_ that you be needing then you shall have it on one request."

"And what might that be?" Anamaria asked suspiciously as she came to stand beside Jack.

"A cup from the waters lass for me and my crew, nothing more..."

"That's it?" Elizabeth asked in shock. "That's all you'll want?"

"Of course lass," Barbossa stated. "I've died once and I'm not about to die again...not to mention," he added with a smile. "Think about all the gold that we can amass if we could sail the seas forever."

"Then we have an accord," Jack promised as he held out his for Barbossa to shake, which the other captain did. "Now take me to the _Pearl_."

---

Murtogg, Mulroy, Ragetti, Pintel and Cotton followed behind Barbossa who was leading Jack, Anamaria, Gibbs, Elizabeth and Liam through the streets of El Dorado. For the crew of the _Black Pearl_ it was no big deal, but for the five newcomers, the sight was a wonder to behold.

Towering into the sky rose pillars and columns of gold, the streets were paved with gold cobblestones and there were gold spun ropes holding gold-spun clothes. Children played with golden toys while the women and men did their day to day chores with golden utensils. All around them was gold upon gold upon gold and even Jack who cared more for rum then he did for gold felt as though he wanted a piece of the wealth.

"This is amazing ma," Liam whispered in amazement as they wandered further into the golden city. "Look at all the gold."

"Yes," Elizabeth agreed nearly breathless herself. "There is a lot of it here,"

"But be warned young Turner," Barbossa stated as he overheard the young boy talking. "The residents of El Dorado are very generous with giving out of golden gifts but they do not appreciate it when their gold is stolen from them."

"Here that Liam," Elizabeth warned. "Look but don't touch."

They walked a bit further until they came to a still lake which looked like a golden mirror due to the setting sun. And there, in the middle of the golden spectacle was the _Black Pearl_ decked out with its own golden spun sails.

"Well there," Jack began with a smile as he gazed upon the _Pearl_. "There be my ship..."

"Don't you mean my ship Jack?" Barbossa asked. "Ready to be loaned out to you and your witless crew..."

"I take offence to that on their behalf," Jack argued. "And no I mean my ship, which I must add looks the worse for wear. Barbossa what have you been doing to the _Pearl_? She's a treasure not to be handled so carelessly."

"The seas can be a dangerous place," Barbossa pointed out. "You should know all about that, shouldn't ye?"

"Oh yes," Jack decided sarcastically. "Travelling the seas of the Caribbean in nothing more than a dingy is a very dangerous and tricky endeavour and yet here I am, alive and well- no thanks to you."

"Why Jack," Barbossa asked with a smile. "Are ye holding a grudge?"

"Grudge?" Jack asked innocently taking a step towards his murderous and thieving former first mate. "I don't hold simple grudges Barbossa, I get even..."

"This isn't the time nor the place," Elizabeth chastised seeing that both pirates were reaching for their swords. "Barbossa, you've already agreed to let us use the _Pearl_ so let's get it out of this lake and back onto the river..." she paused for a minute before she realised that the lake was completely self contained. "...but how are we going to do that?"

Barbossa said nothing, but just smiled and led the party into the several longboats that were awaiting them on the shore.


	7. Lost Players

_A/N- Hey all. No, I'm not dead- I was just uninspired for this. But I'm back now with a new chapter...with plenty more already written and ready to go. Thank you for reading the first half of my story- I do hope that you enjoy the second half just as much- and drop a review please! Oh, and the first six chapters have been re-written and while none of the changes are totally different you might want to skim through 'em. Till chapter eight my beloved readers..._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lost Players**

While Barbossa led some of his crew along with the five newcomers back to the _Pearl_ in the depths of Davy Jones Locker, three lonesome men sat around eying each other. One was Beckett; the officer of the East India Trading Company who was killed when the _Pearl_ and the _Dutchman_ had joined forces to destroy his ship. The second was Mr. Mercer the man who had been Beckett's second in command. He was an evil man who had had no qualms killing people when he had been alive and yet he had many qualms when he had been killed. Of course, the man or rather former sea-creature who had killed Mercer was Davy Jones himself. He was no longer the sea monster that he had once was; he was now a normal man- broken and defeated.

The three of them had been locked together in the locker for the past ten years and had been silent for a very long time, and the remained silent still until a gust of black wind tore through the locker. Beckett, Mercer and Davy Jones looked around as the skies of the locker darkened and a fine black mist poured forth. The mist cascaded from the sky to the sandy beach and slowly took on the silhouette of a woman. The three damned men looked on as the silhouette yielded the most gorgeous woman they had ever seen, step forth.

Davy Jones knew from her appearance that she had to be one of the goddess of the great pantheon but he didn't know who she was. She had the palest white skin that shone like the moon. Her almond shaped eyes yielded dark brown almost red eyes and her long and straight black hair cascaded down her back like a tainted waterfall. She was dressed in a simple purple dress and when she smiled, the men felt as though their souls were being chilled.

"Now, what do we have here?" She asked playfully as she stepped forward. "Three doomed men, two of which are about to get out of here."

Davy Jones, Beckett and Mercer all looked at each other in confusion wondering which two of them would be freed. However it was Beckett who was going to be the first to ask the questions. "Now who might you be?" he asked, his silky English tone resonating in the locker.

"I?" The goddess asked with a smile. "Why I am Eris, the goddess of discord."

"Kin of my Calypso," Davy, now a normal man murmured as he remembered the tales of Eris, or Discordia as she was often known as.

"Calypso was never yours," Eris stated firmly, almost frantically as her red-brown eyes blazed in anger. "No goddess can ever belong to a mortal man. And those men who believe that they can tame one are foolish at best." She sneered and looked Davy over. "Of course you turned out less then best."

Davy decided to overlook Eris' last comment when he spoke next, "What are you doing here?" he asked forthright. "What trouble have you come to bare against us?"

"Trouble? Dear Davy Jones what trouble could I possibly cause against you?" She smiled at the former captain of the _Dutchman_ but Davy could see the wickedness behind that seemingly innocent smile. And so, he told her as much.

"Eris you are the self-proclaimed goddess of discord." He began with hatred in his voice. "You've caused ruin and pain for us humans for a millennia or more. What trouble couldn't you cause for me and these 'lovely' gentlemen that I share eternity with?"

Beckett decided that it was time for him to speak up; "Why are you here?"

Eris turned her attention away from Jones to the Englishman standing before her and a lofty smile graced her face. "I am here to cause my beloved sister some trouble."

"And who might be your sister?" Mercer asked curiously. "Certainly not that witch Calypso."

Eris nodded and rolled her eyes. "Calypso is not a witch but a goddess and she is my little sister of course."

"And what trouble might you want to cause against my beloved?" Davy asked standing up to the goddess of discord once more.

"For the last time Jones, my sister is not your beloved."

"That's not what she said," Davy shot back angrily. "And if ye be wanting to cause trouble against her, then you'll have to look elsewhere Eris for I won't take any part of your retched scheme."

"I had no intentions of asking you," Eris stated in a condescending manner, her red-brown eyes narrowing with hatred. "Mercer, Beckett," she began as she turned to the two other men who were trapped in the locker. "Do we have an accord?"

For a moment Beckett and Mercer were too stunned to speak. And then, as the realisation sunk in they turned to each other and simply smiled. They both knew that they wanted, and indeed needed to do. Silently they nodded and watched as her red-brown eyes widened with excitement. Instantly she whispered her plan within their ears and when they had both accepted the plan and the conditions that came with it she whisked them out of the locker leaving a very depressed Jones behind.

"Calypso my dear," he whispered as he picked up a crab shell that had been left on the beach for the last ten years. "Eris is causing rouble for you; watch her and find out what she is planning."

And with that, Davy threw the shell into the sea and prayed to all the gods of all the pantheons that his beloved Calypso would hear him.

---

In her watery home Calypso who had been contemplating the issue of the interference looked up with a start. Someone- someone important was calling for her. While in her heart she knew that it had to be her beloved Davy, she couldn't tell what it was that he wanted. 'What is it my love?' she whispered to herself as she tried to understand the message that he was sending her telepathically. 'What is it dat you want me to know?' And then, as though a bolt of lightning hit her the goddess of the seas suddenly got the urge to go and visit one a goddess that she hadn't seen for a very long time.

---

"Eris." Calypso stated as she entered the realm of Discordia. "Where be ye?"

"I'm right here little nymph." Eris answered with a smug look on her face as she appeared out of thin air. "What is it that you want?"

"Ye be meddling in de affairs of my friends." Calypso began suspiciously. "What might be your aim? Ye do know dat de king of de gods has forbidden ye from meddling in the affairs of humans."

Eris laughed. "Oh and you think that Zeus can do something, anything about my so-called 'meddling' with the humans? He's far to busy trying to regain the power and strength that he lost when the Greek and Roman worlds fell...most of our brethren are trying to regain what little power they had."

"And what of ye?" Calypso asked curiously. "Ye be of dat world too. Where might ye be getting de power from?"

"Moi?" Eris asked with a wicked grin on her face. "Why the human race of course. They are such a pathetic species, always in chaos and thus I can draw my powers from them. Just as you can draw your powers from the sea- you are of it and it is of you- the same is true of the chaos and me. We are to of 'de gods' who will never grow weak, and thus we can control the mortal world."

"Dere are more gods with power dan you know Eris," Calypso warned. "And dey along with mydelf will never let you control de mortal world and we shall make sure dat you do not succeed in whatever vile scheme you may be planning."

Eris laughed mockingly. "Go ahead little nymph. Do your best and see if you can stop me." Calypso said nothing but disappeared, leaving Eris to continue laughing. "The sea may be powerful, but chaos rules the sea and I will rule you Calypso not to mention those little humans whom you've struck a bargain with."

---

Meanwhile, Barbossa had finally managed to get his crew along with Jack, Anamaria, Gibbs, Elizabeth and Liam on board and ready to go.

"Now Barbossa," Jack asked lazily as he leaned against the rigging of his ship. "How are we going to get from here to where the _Dutchman_ be waiting?"

"It's quite simple Jack," Barbossa answered with his usual drawl. "But ye might have to watch and learn."

And with that, Barbossa took the helm and ordered all to batten down the hatches and prepare for their descent. At first those who were not of Barbossa's crew currently were confused but as they saw the sea rising to meet them, they knew what was going on. They were descending down into a maw just like they had done to get to world's end. And of them all, only Elizabeth as she clung onto her dear Liam was praying that they'd make it through alive.


	8. Parting of the Ways

_A/N- No new reviews. --Hmph-- I shouldn't be giving you guys this chapter, but I want to post this story. Everytime I think that I've reached the ending it's been pushed back another chapter. So far, I'm on chapter 14/16. If you guys are good and review, the entire story may be up within the week._

_Yours truly -Anjirika_

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: Parting of the Ways **

Of course, the crew and passengers of the _Pearl_ made it back alive and no one was more relieved then Will. "Elizabeth," he whispered fiercely as he drew his wife into his arms. "You're safe."

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course I'm safe, and so is Liam."

_Liam._ Will had almost forgotten that his son had run off. "Liam," Will began sternly as he looked down at his son once Elizabeth had come to stand at his side. "You should not have run off like that. I am very disappointed in you." He knelt down on one knee and looked his son straight in the eye. "Not only did you scare me, but you could have been hurt and

Liam looked crushed. "I'm sorry." He apologized his eyes finding something interesting with his shoes. "I am so sorry."

Will's eyes softened and he knew that his son had realised the error of his ways. "It's alright Liam," he stated taking his son's hands- trying to be a father when he had had no real example himself and doubting himself because he had been absent for so many years of his son's life. "So long as you are sorry and promise not to wander off like that again-"

"I promise." Liam cut in looking up suddenly. "I promise."

Will smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "That's my boy, now go see your grandfather, he has a couple of sailing lessons to teach you."

Liam nodded, smiled and ran across the deck to his grandfather leaving Elizabeth and Will alone. "That was very well of you," she whispered into her husbands ear as they watched their sun take the helm of the _Dutchman_. "You are a very good father Will."

Will's smile faded. "I wasn't too harsh? I felt the need to be- I was so worried and have been so absent for so long."

"There is no need to worry." Elizabeth insisted, planting a kiss on Will's cheek. "You were firm enough but kind enough. He knows not to wander off but the excitement overtook him and now with your scolding we can only hope that our dear Liam has learned his lesson."

"Aye," Will agreed. "We can only hope."

It was then that the _Pearl_ came up beside the _Dutchman_ and Will could clearly see Captain Barbossa hanging off the rigging with Jack at the helm. "Now tell me Captain Turner," Barbossa called. "When do we leave this infernal river to get to the open sea?"

"As soon as you are ready to sail Barbossa," Will called back.

"Then let us be off!"

---

For two days the two ships sailed down the Amazon River towards the sea with the _Dutchman_ at the lead with the _Pearl_ being towed behind for speed. Those days were filled with revelry and dancing as the crew of both ships often swapped through the rope tying the two together. All in all it was a joyous time and Eris couldn't wait to spoil their fun.

---

Her opportunity of course arose when on the third day they finally made it out of the continent and back onto the open sea. 'Finally,' she whispered to herself as she saw the two ships begin to sail north during the dead of night. 'My minions can have their fun.'

The sun was setting when the minions of Eris attacked. They came in the form of a ghost ship and attacked the _Pearl_ knowing that it would be the weaker of the two. Jack, who had been on the _Dutchman_ at the time of the attack could only watch as Barbossa piloted the _Pearl._

"Stop letting them blow 'oles in my ship!" he cried out frantically as another phantom cannon tore a section of the _Pearl_ apart. "You stood up against the _Dutchman_ ten years ago ye cur you can do it again Barbossa!"

"I can only do so much," Barbossa called back, his voice carrying to Jack's ears despite the noise of the battle and the roar of the wind and sea. "I am but a humble pirate."

"Humble," Jack scoffted with a roll of his eyes as he went to join Will at the helm, "That cur doesn't even know the meaning of the word..."

"Jack," Will stated absentmindedly as he turned the _Dutchman_ in the direction of the phantom ship, his chest bare to the wind and sky. "I'm doing all I can, but that ship it's bloody ghost-like."

"It's not of this world, I'll give it that." Gibbs agreed as he clutched the railing of the _Dutchman_. "I wonder what they be after."

"They're after my ship," Jack pointed out irritably. "Anyone can see that."

"I don't know Jack," Will contradicted, an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. "I have the feeling like this attack is meant to distract us."

"Distract us?" Bill asked coming to his son's side. "What could they be distracting us from?"

---

Meanwhile, in the depth of the _Dutchman_, Elizabeth and Liam aimlessly paced the small confines of Will's room. They could hear the cannons being fired and they could feel the rock and tilt of the ship as it changed from one direction to the next- but they never felt any shockwaves of projectiles hitting the frame of the enchanted ship. And for Elizabeth-who had realised that their enemy was attacking the _Peal_- well she like her husband had a horrid uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach as well.

"Ma?" Liam asked coming to sit by his mother's side. "Are you alright? Do you wish to be above deck fighting with father?"

Elizabeth just turned and smiled at her son. "Yes my boy, I fought many battles when I was younger- but your father insisted that we both come below deck and for that I can not be angry or uneasy about. He has spent so many years without us as we were without him and it is only natural that he would want to ensure our safety..."

"And yet you look worried."

"Aye Liam," Elizabeth agreed taking her son's hand. "I am worried. I feel as though this attack against the _Pearl_ is no more than a distraction but why I can not tell."

It was then, in the swinging lamplight that Elizabeth had an 'eureka' moment. Glistening on their bed was a small silver key on a leather cord. It lay as it had been placed- the key to the chest. The key to Will's heart. Before Elizabeth could leap upon it from the seat that she had been sitting upon a dark ghostly shadow appeared out of no where and snatched it from where it lay.

"NO!" Elizabeth cried out, stumbling to the floor as the shadow disappeared with the key in tow. But all the reply she got was the comfort of her son, and the eternally uncomforting laugh of a woman.

It took but a moment for Elizabeth's mind to spin into action. Quickly she rose and made her way up on deck. She knew what would have to be done, the _Dutchman_ would have to make all haste back to 'shipwreck cove' and the little cottage that had been raised there. From there they would have to get the chest and then- "WILL!" she cried out as she stumbled on deck, panic and fear evidence in not only her voice but on her face as well. "Will!" Elizabeth cried out again as she fell into her husband's arms. "It's gone."

"What?" Will asked terror gripping him too as assuredly as he held his wife. "What is it? What's gone?"

"The key!" Elizabeth answered breathlessly, fear causing her heart to race. "The shadows, what ever they are took the key. Your key. The key to your heart; Will, it's gone!"

Will's eyes widened as his face paled. "Father!" he cried out, calling up above to Bootstrap Bill who was at the helm. "Set a course for 'shipwreck cove' at once."

"Aye lad!" came his father's reply.

"Jack." Will called out leaving his wife's side and heading up to the helms area of the _Dutchman_. "Get back onboard the _Pearl_. Tell Barbossa to continue to Florida and search for the Fountain of Youth. We'll join you as soon as we can and-"

"What is it Will?" Jack asked noticing absolute fear in Will's eyes. "What's 'appened?"

"There's no time to explain." Will replied anxiously as he all but pushed Jack towards the _Pearl_. "Go!"

"Alright, alright." Jack agreed as he willingly gathered his affects which had been laying on deck. "I'm going."

And with that, Jack willing jumped overboard and let the _Dutchman_ fly off with much speed. The two ships were parting ways and it was only when he heard coughing that Jack realised that he hadn't been the only one to jump overboard. "Jack!" called out that other person, bringing the pirate's attention to his left where he saw the most unusual sight.

"Anamaria?" he asked as he tread water to where the female pirate was bobbing. "What are you doing 'ere?"

"Yes," called a voice from up above, signalling to the two of them that the _Pearl_ was directly behind them. 'What are you doing 'ere?"

As if Jack's day couldn't get worse, his mutinous former first mate was standing above them nice and dry on a ship full of holes and looking quite amused. "I'll ask ye again Jack," Barbossa called out with glee as he watched Jack and Anamaria tread water in the ever increasingly stormy sea, a lantern providing their only light. "What are you doing 'ere? There be a storm brewing and I can't see any logical reason for the two of ye to be taking a romantic midnight swim."

"Barbossa you cur," Anamaria called up as she clung to Jack for support as her strength waned. "Drop us a rope or something before that blasted storm is upon us."

"Very well," Barbossa agreed nodding to his crew to drop them a line. And as Jack climbed the measly excuse for help he couldn't help but wonder how his friends were faring and whether or not they would reach Will's heart in time.


	9. Searching the Seas I

_A/N) --sigh-- Still no new reviews. Honestly I thought that you guys would be jumping at these new chapters. --sigh-- Regardless, I'm writing this for me and putting it up for you, but I'm not going to stop putting the chapters up because I don't like having incomplete works on my page. So, if you like this chapter please leave a review...and know that chapter 10 will be posted tomorrow. _**

* * *

Chapter 9: Searching the Seas I**

Several nautical miles away from the _Pearl_, the _Dutchman_ was flying at enormous speeds in order to get to 'shipwreck cove' before dawn. The entire crew was tense but no more so than Elizabeth and Will.

"I am so sorry," Elizabeth apologized for the hundredth time feeling as though this was all her fault. "I should have kept a better eye on the key...if anything happens..."

"I wasn't your fault," Will insisted as he held her, watching out of the corner of his eye as his father and son piloted the ship. "I should have had the key on me, but I didn't. I left it on the bed. Should anything happen it's will not be your burden to bare..."

"But it will," Elizabeth insisted. "It will. If anything were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself," a small sob escaped her and Elizabeth tried to quell the raging panic. "I've lived ten years without you Will, I don't know if I could survive the rest of my life without you by my side."

"You would survive," Will maintained as he kissed his wife slowly. "You would survive to protect our son, you would survive to live and be happy for the two of us."

"Aye Captain Turner," agreed a disembodied voice. "But even 'appiness and simply living can see one through de 'ard times..." then before them Calypso appeared and both Will and Elizabeth could see that there was worry on the face of the goddess. "Where be Jack?" Calypso asked suddenly looking around. "Why is 'e not 'ere with you?"

"Jack's going to Florida with the _Pearl_ to find the fountain of youth." Will answered drawing Calyspo's attention to him.

"And where be you going?" Calypso asked. "Ye not be heading towards Florida and de fountain."

"No," Elizabeth agreed answering in place of Will. "We're headed back to shipwreck cove."

"And why is that?"

"Because some shadow creature got its hands on my key." Will answered, watching as Calypso's eyes widened. "We have to get the chest before they do."

"This be most serious indeed." The goddess whispered her eyes glancing to the deck of the _Dutchman_. "I 'ad no idea dat Eris had gone dis far nor do I 'ave any idea 'ow far she be planning to go."

"Eris?" Elizabeth asked remembering the name from a long forgotten lesson in Greek. "Isn't she the-"

"De goddess of discord," Calypso answered, interrupting the former pirate king. "Aye lass, she be a goddess and me sister to boot."

"And what is this...'goddess of discord' want with my heart?"

Calypso's face was dark. "Eris lives for one ding and one ding only. To cause chaos an' discord...if she be after your 'eart den she be wanting to not only get even wit me but also cause a problem with the ferrying of de dead."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked her panic mounting again. "Why would she want to do that?"

"She is de goddess of discord," Calypso answered sadly. "She be de queen of de realm Discordia and de consort of the Lord of Chaos 'imself. She does what she wants, and dere be no one dat can stop her. If she be after your 'eart William Turner, den dere be no 'ope at all."

"I don't believe that." Will stated firmly. "There is never no hope, not so long as there are people willing and ready to fight for it." He paused and glanced first at his father and his son and then to his wife. "I for one have a lot to live for, far to much to give up without a fight...so if this Eris wants some chaos then I'll give her some."

Calypso smiled. "Dat be de spirit William Turner," she nodded knowingly and called up a stronger wind to speed the _Dutchman_ along. "Ye do what de fates ask, and I shall keep a wary eye on my dear, beloved kin."

And with that Calypso was gone, and as the _Dutchman_ sped through the night, Will couldn't help but wonder if Jack and the _Pearl_ were making any process. Because the young captain knew whether he liked it or not that Jack and his quest for immorality was the only hope for himself and Elizabeth.

---

Meanwhile, like the _Dutchman_ the _Pearl_ was processed with such unnatural speed. It flew across the ocean and while Barbossa was wary, Jack knew that it was the goddess of the seas who was aiding them. "Calypso must be running out of time," Jack whispered to Anamaria as they stood at the 'bough' of the boat watching the sea and horizon come rushing towards them. "Otherwise she wouldn't give us such speed."

"I agree," Anamaria stated with a slight shiver from the wind. "She seems to want us to get to de fountain quickly."

Jack merely nodded and took off his long trench coat and placed it around Anamaria's shoulders. It was a tender gesture that surprised both Jack and Anamaria but neither was willing to acknowledge the act. And so, the _Pearl_ sailed on until suddenly a freak storm arose causing the ship to lurch suddenly to one side. When the storm dissipated- as quickly as it arose- the crew of the _Pearl_ including Jack and Anamaria could see a dense mist in front of them, and an island appearing from its depths.

---

The _Pearl_ docked at the rickety wooden shafts that protruded from the shallow water and a select few decide to disembark and explore the mysterious island. "Surely we can't be at de source of the fountain already"

"I don't believe that we are," Jack stated as he step foot on the shores of this misty isle. "So far as I know, Florida is never shrouded in mists."

"So if we not be at de fountain, den where do we be?" Anamaria asked as she stepped beside Jack. "I do not recognize this place."

"Dis be de shores of Avalon," answered Calypso's disembodied voice. "You 'ave been blown off course by my meddling sister Eris. Yet what ye seek can still be found. Stay, search...and see what de Isle of Apples 'olds in store."

Taking that to be an invitation; Barbossa, Anamaria and Jack continued to walk along the shores of Avalon, determined to find what they sought.

It was a couple hours later, just as they were about to come back when the trio came upon a cave nestled into the base of the large mountain in the centre of the island. The entrance was barred by a wooden gate and there was a plaque hanging over the entrance which served as a welcome- and warning- for all those who trespassed.

"Here within this tomb of earth on the Isle of Avalon lies he who shall rise again- the mighty King Arthur," stated Jack as he read the faded, weather beaten words. "This noble king with the grail in tow shall deliver the world from evil and bring upon the earth a new age free of sickness..."

"Well," Barbossa stated as Jack trailed off. "If there was to be a world without sickness den it would be a world of immortality surely."

"Then we are in agreement..." murmured Jack as he reached for his small dagger to pry open the rusted lock that held the wooden gates together. "...let's see what's hidden within eh?"

With that, the wooden doors opened with an anonymous creek and Jack followed by Barbossa and Anamaria walked into the misty gloom beyond.

---

It seemed as though they had been walking forever-and just as Jack was beginning to question the sanity of walking through the dim misty cave they came upon a large chamber. The chamber was lit by a large skylight in the roof and at the centre of the pool of light was an altar with a shining gold cup standing solitary upon it.

"De Holy Grail..." Anamaria whispered her eyes going wide.

"Immortality," Jack and Barbossa murmured at the same moment. And a split second later, after briefly glancing at one another both of them dove for the Holy Grail causing it to fly off the altar as they ran into it.

"Look what you did!" Barbossa cried out in fury as he rose to his feet, the golden cup in his hand. "You've gone and broken the bloody Holy Grail, a source of immortality."

"How is that crack my fault?" Jack asked his eyebrow raised in confusion and before Jack could say another word Barbossa had dropped the grail and pulled out his gun. Jack followed suit and the two were close to blows before Anamaria spoke.

"Wait minute boys," she stated coming tentatively in between them. "Neither of you caused this crack."

"Wha?" Jack asked.

"What are you going on about?"

Anamaria rolled her eyes and held out the cup for them both to look at. "This gold chalice has had the crack for ages; you can see de moss dat has grown within the space."

For a moment there was a horrible tense silence, but then both Barbossa and Jack broke into laughter put away their guns and made their way out of the cave and back to the pearl.


	10. Searching the Seas II

_A/N- No new reviews... --sigh-- please review!_

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Searching the Seas II **

It didn't take near as much time to get back to the entrance of the cave as it took to get to the misty cave. They boarded the _Pearl_ where they discovered a problem as the mists cleared and the stars came out. "I don't know these skies," Barbossa muttered angrily to himself as he consulted the star charts before him. "That cursed storm must have blown up way off track." 

"Or to world's end," Jack suggested taking out his chart with which he started to move around the circles, "If we are then logically there must be a way to get back and-"

"Stop!" Anamaria cried out as she peered over Jack's shoulder. "Look, that star pattern there looks like that one there-" she pointed to first the charts from China and then to the sky. "-perhaps if we follow-"

"That red star," Jack finished, realising what Anamaria was getting at. "Barbossa, I have our heading."

---

Night was ending, and the _Dutchman_ was quickly approaching its destination. Most of the crew no longer were attending their duty stations quietly knowing that the captain would not want to be disturbed. Will was standing behind Elizabeth at the prow of the ship watching as it cut through the water with tremendous speed. Neither of them spoke, but they could both feel the fear and tension surrounding them.

"Will," Elizabeth whispered slowly as the dark night gave way to the twilight before the dawn. "What happens if Eris already has your heart?"

Will shivered inwardly at the thought but he knew that he had to be strong for his beloved wife. "We'll just have to get it back from her," Will answered his voice sounding a lot more strong and sure than he felt. "No matter what happens, I shall not be parted from you again."

And with that, he wrapped his arms around his wife and watched the horizon come ever closer and with it Shipwreck cove and the small cottage that Elizabeth had lived in for near ten years.

---

It took only a matter of moments, but soon enough the _Pearl_ was back on the waters of the Atlantic on the heading towards Florida and the fountain of youth. The sun was just rising and off in the distance they could see a small chest bobbing on the water.

"What be that?" Barbossa asked, squinting into the distance.

"Looks to be a chest," Jack replied looking through his telescope. "Wooden with gold hinges..."

"Wooden with gold hinges," Echoed Ragetti as he and Pintel stood together looking towards the distance. "Wonder what could be in there?"

"What do ye usually find in a chest boys?" Barbossa asked with a wicked grin as he turned to his former captain.

"Why treasure of course," answered Jack. "Perhaps we should take a gander and see what be in that chest and what kind of treasure it might 'old."

Barbossa nodded and then called up to Anamaria who was at the helm of the _Pearl_. "Lass, veer into the wind there be a chest on the water that Jack and I want to recover."

"Aye Barbossa!" Anamaria called back as she steered the _Pearl_ in the direction that the two captains wanted to go.

---

There was a nervous anticipation with the crew as they hauled the chest aboard. Instantly they could see that it was a very old and very weather-beaten as though it had been adrift at see for many years.

"Alright," Jack began as soon as the chest was on deck and the _Pearl_ was on its original heading. "Let's see what we have here,"

"If you don't mind Jack," Barbossa interrupted. "But seeing how's I'm the one who spotted the chest, I'll be the one to open it."

Not wanting to get into a fight then and there Jack humbly agreed and allowed Barbossa to blow the rusted lock off the chest. Once that task was finished the current captain of the _Peal_ opened the lid and peered inside.

Much to his, and the rest of the crew's surprise- despite being in the water for ages nothing within the chest had been spoilt. There were bundles of letters, a few small codices and plenty of loose paper. Not wanting to bother with the reading Barbossa handed off a couple leaflets to Jack to read while he continued searching through the chest.

"Well isn't this an odd thing," Jack murmured as he read the old parchment. "It says here that this be the chest which housed the philosophers stone- the lump of rock which can turn metal to gold and can create an elixir which induces immortality..." he paused and peered over Barbossa's shoulder. "...is the rock in there? Says here that it should be a shining red rock- like a ruby only glowing with its own inner light- is it here?"

Sadly, Barbossa nodded and pulled out a stone that fit squarely in the centre of its palm. Unlike the description it was not glowing with its own inner light and it was only in the rising light of the sun that they could see that the stone had just the faintest tint of red. To make matters worse, there was a big crack running down the middle of the stone which they all knew meant that it was worthless.

"A piece of junk," Barbossa muttered as he tossed the stone back into the chest. "And a waste of our precious time..."

"Oh I don't know 'bout that," Jack argued looking at the charts. "The alchemist who created this stone has left his entire notebook behind. Most of it is gibberish but I reckon that our own Mister Turner will be able to decipher a lot of it- he was a blacksmith for a time after all."

"Blacksmiths and Alchemists have nothing in common," Barbossa argued with a roll of his eyes. "But if you want to take the chance that the pirate will recreate the stone then be my guest and keep the papers."

Jack nodded and took what he could, rolled them up and then placed them within his jacket while Barbossa motioned for two of the crew who had been standing around to take the useless chest with its broken stone and dump it back overboard. "Hopefully it'll sink to the bottom of the sea never to be seen again..."

---

It took a little while, but as soon as the _Pearl_ was back on the heading their sails were filled with wind and they flew across the sea at a pace that only the _Dutchman_ enjoyed. Within two days they were on the shore of Florida. Even from the sea they could see that it was a wild and untamed land.

"This be it Jack," Anamaria whispered to him as they sat within a longboat with Barbossa. "De source of immortality be within these trees."

"I know," Jack whispered back turning to look at the woman pirate who had been within him for a very long time. "And to think- we both may be immortal when all this is said and done."

"Both of us?" Anamaria asked her eyes wide with shock. "You'd want me- to be immortal- with you."

"Why of course," Jack agreed as he continued to row with Barbossa on the lookout for a fountain of some kind. "Why wouldn't I want you by my side- we could sail the seas of this world and the next for all eternity..."

"But me Jack," she whispered, finding it hard to believe that here before her was the most fearsome pirate giving her his heart- more or less. "You could have any wench that you want, why me?"

Jack laughed softly under her breath and stopped rowing for a moment to kiss her temple. "No wench challenges me like you do lass...and besides their not half as intelligent."

Smiling to herself and knowing that that was the best she would get from the pirate before her Anamaria nodded and continued to row, hoping that they would reach the fountain soon.

---

Unfortunately for Jack, Anamaria and Barbossa what they had been seeking was not what they found. The boat had navigated the marshes as far as it could and as the murky waters turned to dry land, there before them was a cracked, ivy covered bleak foundation with a broken pedestal. By all appearances it could have been a mighty fountain, but now it was nothing more but a ruin.

"All this way," Barbossa muttered angrily himself as they rowed back to the _Pearl_ the sun setting on the mortal world. "All this way for nothing..." with a sigh he turned to Jack, "I thought that Calypso promised you the source of immortality."

"Dat I did Barbossa," Calypso's voice echoed as her form rose from the sea. "But you 'ave not found de source of immortality. Keep searching and you shall come upon it, of dat I am sure."

Barbossa wasn't convinced of that, but Anamaria was. Jack on the other hand couldn't help but look to the horizon and wonder how Will and Elizabeth had made out with the chest and the shadow beings that had stolen the key.


	11. Captured Heart

_A/N- Still no reviews --sigh--here's the next chapter. _

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Captured Heart **

They had been too late; of course Elizabeth had had that feeling that they would be too late. An intuition that had stayed with her since the key had been stolen- but Will had been so sure that they would arrive on time and his optimism had kept her intuition in check. But as she sat at the edge of her bed looking at the blank spot in the wall that had housed the chest she couldn't help but feel as though her entire world was crashing down upon her.

"Why," she whispered to herself as tears fell from her eyes, "Why would Eris do this to me?"

"Because you are so despicably without chaos," a voice answered and Elizabeth looked to her right and saw a multitude of shadows forming to create a thin and quite beautiful woman. "And I do so love chaos..." she finished with a wicked grin.

"You..." Elizabeth began her eyes wide as she stood up and backed away from her bed. "You're Eris aren't you?"

"My, my-" Eris remarked with a smirk. "-the governor's daughter has a brain after all... that is a surprise."

Regaining her wits, Elizabeth took a careful but brave step forwards. "I haven't been the governor's daughter for more than eleven years," she began with a scowl of her own. "And I am now a mother and a pirate king to boot. To get where I am now, and to survive all I have survived you have to have a brain."

"Well, well, well-" Eris mocked with a glowing smirk. "I suppose that that is all true little king, but I have to ask- where was your brain when you let this escape from your sight."

"Will's key!" Elizabeth remarked upon seeing the piece of metal that Eris had conjured from thin air.

"_Will's Key!_" Eris ridiculed with an evil laugh. "Yes Missus Turner," she stated plainly. "I have your dear William's key and that's not all I have." Eris made the key vanish and in its place the chest appeared. For one silent moment Elizabeth could hear the beat of the heart resounding in the chest and within her own heart as well.

"Please," Elizabeth began, choosing her words very carefully. "Please Eris, I have no quarrel with you. Please," she continued holding her hands out. "Please give me the chest."

"Oh, I do not think so." Eris stated and in that moment she had disappeared. In her place where two men that Elizabeth thought that she would never, ever see again. One was holding the key and the other was holding the chest. And both looked ready for revenge.

"B-Becket!? M-Mercer?!?" Elizabeth whispered her eyes beholding one of the men before her. "What is it that you're- how are you..." then realisation dawned on her. "...the two of you have made a bargain with that witch haven't you."

"Oh, that is no witch your highness." Beckett answered as he twirled the key around his finger. "But a Goddess with the power do crumble mountains."

"Give me the key." Elizabeth demanded ignoring Beckett's comments. When Beckett made no move to respond she turned to Mercer. "Give me the chest," she demanded again- but once again, Elizabeth got no answer. And as her feeling of dread grew she could see that Mercer had a large pistol aimed at the chest and it was one that would certainly destroy Will's heart should he fire.

They had her trapped. They knew and she knew it. And she knew what she had to do. "What do you want?"

---

Elizabeth sat in the front of the longboat holding the chest before her with two cloaked men rowing behind her. As they came closer to the _Dutchman_ she could see William and their son Liam leaning over to the rail waiting impatiently for her return. And as Elizabeth came closer still she could see the relief on Will's face when he saw that she had the chest.

" Elizabeth," he called down to her as the longboat pulled along side. "Who are your friends?"

_"And what am I to tell Will when you come up with me?" __Elizabeth__ asked facing Mercer and Beckett. "He will be suspicious. I went ashore alone." _

_Becket smiled evilly. "Tell him that we are members of your old crew. That will ensure that we get aboard."_

"They are old crew from the _Empress_," Elizabeth called up, hating herself for lying. "Can they come aboard captain?"

"Of course," Will answered with a smile as he helped Elizabeth climb on deck. "Any friend of yours-" But Will never got the chance to finish his sentence. For as soon as the two crewmen had stepped aboard the _Dutchman_ one of them had grabbed a hold of Elizabeth, the chest had gone flying into Will's arms and the other had revealed himself- which rendered Will speechless.

"My, my-" Beckett murmured with a smirk as he walked up to Will glancing for a moment with Elizabeth who had a gun to her head rendering her immobile. "-it is a pleasure to see you again William Turner, though I hear that you are a captain now. That must make your father so proud," he paused and looked past Will to where Bill and Liam were standing. Liam was struggling to try and reach his mother, but Bill held fast to his grandson's shoulders "-yes like father and son, and what is this? Another Turner pirate? Well, well boy what do you think of this situation? You're mother is in a rather nasty spot and your father is the only one to get her out of it."

"Leave my family alone Beckett," Elizabeth cried out as she struggled. "I brought you to the _Dutchman_, what more can you want?"

Beckett simply smiled. "Plenty."

Quicker then he had ever thought possibly Will had drawn his sword and had it pointed at Beckett's heart, with his chest under his left arm. "Let Elizabeth go-" he stated quietly. "Or you die."

"Oh come now Captain," Beckett stated with a knowing smile. "Your wife would be dead before you could even run me through all the way," he paused and motioned to Mercer who pressed the gun even harder against Elizabeth's temple causing her to whimper slightly in fear. "-so what is it to be Captain?" Beckett asked noticing the look that both Elizabeth and Will were sharing. "Revenge? Or your wife's safety?"

Inside Will realised what it must have been like for Davy Jones when his heart had been taken by Beckett. And despite the fact that he was holding on to his own heart- he felt as though it just wasn't worth it. 'A world without Elizabeth is no world at all...' he thought silently to himself as glanced to Elizabeth. '...and we have been apart for far too long...'

"Well Captain," Beckett began. "I am waiting for your answer."

---

Calypso couldn't stand it anymore. She knew that she couldn't intervene because Eris had circumvented the rules of the sea and whatever was going to happen would have to happen because Will decided it to be so. Despite all that, Calypso knew that she had to do something; which is why the Goddess found herself on the shores of the locker. She walked along the sand as she had done near ten years ago to rescue another pirate from its clutches.

"I am sorry dat I did not come sooner," Calypso apologized as she regarded the solitary figure beside her. He was sat in the sand, his once royal blue clothing faded to a dull grey over time. "But I was afraid dat you would 'ate me."

He did not look up at her but Calypso could feel that she was the centre of Davy Jones attention. "I could never hate you my luv," he whispered. "I never hated you...I was just so angry."

"And you 'ad a right to be." She agreed as she sat beside him on the sands of the locker. "I betrayed you when I shouldn't 'ave."

"It is your nature," Davy stated turning to look at the Goddess who had captured his head. "I should have known."

"If I could change things Davy," Calypso began, true sorrow and regret in her voice. "I would 'ave been waiting for you after does ten years" She sighed and shook her head. "But I did not, and now my nature is about to ruin anoder true love..."

"What do you know of true love Calypso?" Davy asked his voice weary.

"I know dat I 'ad it in de palm of my 'and," she answered as she held out her hand. "And I know dat I threw it away without a single regret."

"Do you regret it now Calypso?" Davy asked as he took her hand.

"I didn't," Calypso answered honestly. "But now I do. I 'ave caused so much trouble and 'ardship for us and for witty Jack and for dear William and 'is family. I wish that I could do something to stop Eris. 'Er representatives are on de _Dutchman_ at dis very moment threatening its new captain with 'is 'eart."

"Den we must do something to stop her." Davy stated as he squeezed his beloveds hand. "Can you get me out of here? I have an old score to settle with Beckett and Mercer."

---

Beckett had his hand out, silently indicating that Will was to hand over the chest. "So what is it to be Captain?" he asked again. "I don't have all day..."

Will glanced to Elizabeth and his eyes met hers. 'I am sorry my love,' he thought as he began to lower his sword. 'But I can't do this without you-'

It was then, in that moment that Will was preparing to surrender when the _Dutchman_ suddenly rocked to one side causing Elizabeth to break free of Mercer's grasp and run into Will's arms, Beckett to lose his balance and Will to drop the chest containing his heat. "I do so hope that I haven't missed all the fun,"

All eyes went to the centre of the deck where there was Calypso and Davy Jones standing there, both with swords in their hands. Before anyone could react a fight broke out. Beckett and Mercer found themselves being attacked by the entire crew of the Dutchman, plus its former Captain and a Goddess. Luckily for them Eris chose that moment to intervene and send her shadow beings as back up. The battle raged with Elizabeth and Liam getting caught up in the fray.

"Liam!" Elizabeth called out as she sliced through a shadow warrior causing it to dissipate into smoke. "Get below!"

"No!" Liam cried out as he too sliced through one of the shadows. "You need my help, I'm staying."

'Like father like son,' Elizabeth thought proudly to herself as she continued to fight- but as she did so she noticed that both Beckett and Mercer were getting much to close to Will's chest. Not willing to lose her husband Elizabeth did the only thing that she could do.


	12. Shattered Spirit

_A/N) This chapter made me cry writing it. I hope that it'll make you cry too. Please take the time to read and review! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Shattered Spirit**

A single shot stopped the battle in its tracks. All eyes went to the centre of the deck where Elizabeth was standing just mere inches from Will's chest. Her face was pale and her eyes were clouding over and then before any one could act she fell in a crumpled heap to the deck of the _Dutchman_.

"ELIZABETH!" Will cried out in horror as he dropped his sword and ran to his wife, gathering her up into his arms. "Elizabeth..." he repeated brushing her hair out of her face before looking down to her body and upon seeing her stomach being stained with blood he instantly placed his free hand there to try and quell the bleeding. "...Elizabeth," he whispered again, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "You can't do this to me, not now...now here..."

"That is it." Calypso whispered to herself as she glowered at Beckett and Mercer and before anyone else could react both she, the two men and the shadow beings were gone leaving the key alone on the deck.

"Mamma?" Liam asked tentatively coming over to his father and mother with his grandfather close behind. "Pa," he asked. "-is she...?"

"I'm- I'm here..." Elizabeth whispered with a hoarse cough as she opened her eyes to gaze upon the worried faces of the men she loved. She looked first to Will and then to Liam. "My little boy..." she murmured raising her had to stroke her son's cheek. "...what a good boy you are, and you'll grow into a fine pirate one day I'm sure." She smiled and tried to ignore the tears in her son's eyes. "Just remember, r-remember to be a good man. You can be a pirate and a g-good man at the same time..."

"Elizabeth," Will began, his voice trembling with fear.

"...I had to stop them from getting your heart," she explained as she looked up at her husband a sad but satisfied smile on her face. "You asked me to take care of it, to protect it..." Elizabeth laughed a little but Will could see that it was a laugh of someone who was heartbroken "I had to keep my promise."

"Oh Elizabeth..." Will began, his voice choked up with grief.

"Shhh..." Elizabeth soothed, tears in her own eyes. "...I couldn't protect you from losing your heart the first time my dear Will, I had to do something here and now..." she paused and could see that her husband's heart was breaking- despite the fact that it didn't reside within his chest. "...I go to my mother Will," she stated as she weakly placed her hand upon his cheek. "And my father...be a good father to our Liam I love him so...and I- I love you."

"Elizabeth," Will stated his voice shaking. "Do you fear death?"

But it was too late. Elizabeth was already gone and as Will held his wife's body to his own he cursed his breaking heart for not asking her the question sooner. Sure it would have delayed the inevitable but he could have postponed their separation for a hundred years- and in that time who knew what they could have found.

"By the seas," whispered Jack as he came on deck followed by Barbossa and Anamaria to stand beside Gibbs who was just observing the scene. "What happened?"

"The Goddess of discord sent Beckett and Mercer to trick the lass into bringing them aboard the _Dutchman_. They wanted Will to surrender, and he was about to when Davy and Calypso appeared." Mister Gibbs answered with a heavy sigh. "Then all hell broke loose. Eris sent her shadow beings again and we were all caught up in the battle until Elizabeth was shot trying to get to the chest containing Will's heart before Beckett and Mercer could..." he sighed and shook his head. "Calypso then took away Beckett and Mercer to only she knows where...wish that she had done that a sight sooner."

Jack had only been half listening, but as soon as Gibbs was finished he slowly walked over to the sad scene before him. Will was cradling Elizabeth's body and Bill was consoling his grandson. Not knowing quite what to do- but knowing that he had to do something, Jack leaned down on his knees and placed a comforting hand on Will's back. "I am so sorry," he whispered. And Jack was truly sorry, if it hadn't been for him then perhaps none of this would have happened.

"Don't be sorry Jack," Will whispered as he looked to his good friend. "You saved her life once...she could have died that day when you saved her from drowning, but she survived and thanks to you we ended up realising that there was more to this world then we knew..."

"You are right about dat William Turner," Calypso agreed as she reappeared on the deck of the _Dutchman_. "Dere is more in dis world, and far beyond dese waters dere be an island where a monster lives. A Gorgon from de times of de Greeks; if you can find de island and defeat the last Gorgon den 'er blood will bring your beloved Elizabeth back to life."

"Back- back to life?" Will asked, his eyes going wide as hope fluttered within him. "Really? I can do that?"

"Well de island be in de mortal world," Calypso explained. "So ye won't be able to slay de Gorgon, but de blood will bring 'er back to life."

"I'll do it." Jack spoke up causing all eyes to fall on him. "I'll slay this Gorgon for Elizabeth," he paused and turned to Will. "She's one of the only true friends that I've ever had Will, I'll do anything I can for her."

"Thank you Jack," Will stated, "Thank you."

---

'Well isn't this interesting,' Eris thought to herself as she observed the scene before her. 'They are going to try and save her...' she smiled wickedly to herself and faded into the shadows. '...one more chance to cause a little bit of chaos.'

---

Knowing that he was in no real state to command his ship, Will placed his father in charge and asked in a gentle voice if he could keep watch over Liam and explain to him to the best of his ability why his father was locked away in his cabin.

The truth was, was that Will wasn't in any mood to deal with anyone or anything at the moment. He felt as though he was an empty shell and even though he knew that thanks to Calypso they were speeding across the Atlantic and would be in the Aegean sea in a matter of days, that emptiness had lingered.

And he supposed that it would linger until Elizabeth was alive and by his side again or he himself was dead. But Will couldn't bear to think of their plan not working- but at the same time he couldn't bear the thought of their plan working either. He was stuck in between two worlds- his wife was dead, but there was a chance for her to come back...it was all so confusing and all so heartbreaking that he didn't know how he would survive another disappointment.

That is why he was locked in his cabin with Elizabeth's still and cold body laying upon his bed. Distantly he thought of Jack and the _Pearl_ and how they would be following the _Dutchman_ to the Aegean sea but his full focus was on the woman before him. And even though she was dead and gone the mere fact that he was still able to look upon her brought Will some measure of hope.

"Please Elizabeth," he whispered as he gripped her cold hand. "Don't go to the Father Shores, not yet. This world still needs you, our son needs you...I need you..." Will's voice broke and he allowed his tears to fall. "Please my love," he pleaded, hoping beyond hope that somewhere she could hear him. "Don't leave me."

---

But Elizabeth couldn't hear him. She was on her own longboat heading towards the Farther Shores of world's end where all the human souls went to when they died. A single lantern was lit at the prow of her ship and it illuminated her way. And inside she felt detached and light as though a great burden had been lifted off her shoulders and she was now free to do whatever it was that she wanted.

And yet, there was something nagging in her heart; a faint whisper of a voice, more like an incoherent impression of a feeling pleading with her not to leave or go anywhere. 'But how can I go anywhere?' she thought absentmindedly to herself as her boat rode the gentle and soothing waves. 'I know not where I am going.'

"You are going to de Farther Shores child," answered a voice and Elizabeth looked up to see an apparition of Calypso floating before her. "But you are going because the Goddess of Chaos and Discord 'as meddled with your life."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked in a clueless manner, even as her heart slowly began to remember. "What meddling?"

"You must remember," Calypso ordered as she held out her hands to stop the boat from proceeding any farther. "You must remember and will yourself to stay in dis world in between life an' death. Dere be people in de outer world who love you, an' miss you, an' are praying to de gods so dat you may be brought back to dem."

"Will..." Elizabeth whispered and in saying the word of her husband, the man whom she had loved her entire life Elizabeth felt as though she had just woken up from a dream. "Will!" She exclaimed louder as she glanced first down at her stomach and then at her surroundings. Her stomach wound had completely healed and Elizabeth recognized her surroundings. "By the gods," she whispered horrified as she saw the lights of other boats passing her by on their way to the Father Shores. "I'm dead?!"

"Yes child," Calypso answered sadly causing Elizabeth's eyes to go to her. "When you reached for the heart of your husband, Beckett as a servant of Eris shot you and you died in your husbands arms."

Tears welled up in Elizabeth eyes as she recalled her final moments. "I remember," she stated her voice quivering. "I remember the panic, Beckett already had the key- I just could let him get the chest and then there was the resounding shot of the gun and I felt cold..." she shivered and gulped. "My poor Liam," she mourned as she buried her face in her hands. "He's lived for ten years without his father and now he'll have to live his entire life without his mother...and my poor Will," she continued her sobs threatening to overtake her. "W-we h-had only j-just found e-each other again, and n-now I've b-been taken a-away f-from him." Elizabeth bit her lip and looked up at Calypso again with tears streaming down her face and she could see that there were tears in the Goddess's eyes as well. "I'll never see him again Calypso," Elizabeth cried. "I'll never see him again."

Calypso shook her head. "Dat may not be so Elizabeth," she began watching as hope began to replace the tears. "Your 'usband and your friends be on dere way to de Aegean Sea. Once dere, dey will seek out de island of de Gorgon an' slay de last monster to use its blood to bring ye back to life."

"You mean-" Elizabeth began, hardly believing what she was hearing. "-you mean that I will have a second chance? That I'll come back to life?"

"Aye," Calypso confirmed with a nod of her head. "But dere be a catch."

"There always is, isn't there."

Calypso merely nodded. "If you reach de Father Shores before dey can bring you back to life den you will stay dead for all eternity."

"How far away am I?" Elizabeth asked her panic rising as she cast her eyes into the inky blackness. "I can't see anything...how far away am I?"

"I am sad t'say dat you are not dat far from de shores," Calypso answered with a heavy heart. "Even I cannot delay de process- but you can..." her image started to fade and Elizabeth cried out for her to remain. "...be strong Elizabeth Turner, Pirate King. Do not under any circumstance step onto de shores. For once ye do, all will be lost."

"Don't step onto the shores," Elizabeth whispered to herself once Calypso had faded away entirely. "Why do I have a feeling that that is easier said than done?"

* * *

A/N2) -cackle- I'm evil, aren't I? 


	13. Life Blood

_A/N) Okay- not so evil. Two chapters in one day to make up for not updating yesterday (01.29.08) and maybe if you beloved readers are good I'll update chapters 13-16 tomorrow. But to get that treat you need to review! _**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Life Blood 

Even with the speed of the _Dutchman_ it took the two ships two full days to reach the Aegean Sea, and then another full day to reach the island where the last Gorgon was said to reside. Thanks however to Calypso's magic for while being the Goddess of the Seas she could also control life and death, Elizabeth remained as though she was just sleeping and just as Jack was about to step foot on land she appeared to him.

"Witty Jack," Calypso began appearing before the Pirate Lord. "Elizabeth be nearing de Farther Shores. Your time 'as almost run out."

"Don't tell me thinks like that Calypso," Jack muttered as her image vanished as he stepped foot onto the island. "You know how I hate working under a deadline." And yet, Jack knew that he would have to hurry. He had promised both Will and Liam that he would succeed, and thanks to Calypso he realised that he just might do so.

Calypso had equipped Jack with a shield that he had not brought with him. It looked normal enough on the outside but the reverse side of the shield was a mirror. Jack knew his Greek legends well. The only way to kill a Gorgon was to blind her with her own powers- and thanks to Calypso he had a shot of doing that.

Quickly as he could he raced to the interior of the island, manoeuvring himself over and around the jagged rocks all the while on the hunt for the last Gorgon hoping that she didn't know that he was coming.

---

Unfortunately for Jack, at that very moment Eris was talking to the abomination before her. In the centre of the island, sitting within a ring of standing stones the last Gorgon sat, her hair of snakes and her blood red iris were trained on the Goddess before her, listening to every world.

"He comes here to kill you sister," Eris warned. "He wants to use your blood to bring a dear friend back to life."

"What do I care if some pirate kills me?" The Gorgon known as Mesuna asked. "I am the last of my kin. My sisters are all gone and my lonely existence and prolonged suffering has tired me." She looked thoughtfully up at Eris. "Why should I continue to live?"

"Because if you continue to live and kill this pesky pirate then I will set you free," Eris answered, noticing at once how Mesuna eyes lit up.

"Set me free?" she asked not knowing how Eris would do that but not caring at the same time. "What do you mean set me free?"

"I can separate the Gorgon nature from you," Eris answered seductively, trying to convince the jaded and bitter Gorgon before her to do her bidding. "I can make it so that you are completely human, able to love and die as you will with no fear from the outside world."

"And what of my Gorgon blood?" Mesuna asked as she seriously considered the proposal from the Goddess of Discord. "What will happen to that?"

"The monster that will come out of you shall be trapped within these standing stones as you have been trapped all of these years." Eris answered. "It is only the Gorgon blood within you that has been keeping you here for all these long millennia. With my help I can break you free..." she paused and saw the acceptance in Mesuna's eyes. "...but only if you kill the pirate"

"Then I will kill him." Mesuna's answered with a wicked smile. "And he shall become one more statue for me to admire." For beyond the standing stones that served as Mesuna's prison there was a rag-tag collection of statues that at one point or another had been a human being on their way to kill her. Eris knew this, and knew that Jack didn't have a hope in hell.

---

But what chaos cannot see is the order. Eris was blind to the organized plan in Jack's mind and therefore had no idea that he would have a couple of his own tricks up his sleeve. The first of which was staying just out of the line of sight of the Gorgon within the standing stones. He was hidden among the dying shadows and the silent stone statuettes. He could hear her mumbling to herself as she sang a little song while she waited.

"In the standing stones I wait,

For a Pirate that I must bait

I'll trick him good as Eris said

I'll turn him t'rock, and he'll be dead

And then as he is good as stone

My Gorgon blood'll be sep'rate from bone

And I'll be free to walk away

And be a mortal for all my day."

'Ah...' Jack thought with a smile. 'So that's her plan...she's made a bargain with Eris...I'm going to have to be very careful.' But right at that moment as Jack shifted his weight from one foot to another he moved against a fallen leaf which crunched loudly.

Instantly Mesuna's head snapped up and Jack squinted his eyes tight. "I hear you little pirate," she called out mockingly. "Do you really think that you can kill me?"

"Oh I know that I can kill you," Jack called back as he opened his eyes a crack and while keeping his gaze upon the ground began to make his way to the centre.

"And why pray tell do you think that?" Mesuna asked, her voice high yet seductive at the same time. "Is it because you have that pathetic sea nymph Calypso on your side?"

"No," Jack replied with a mocking grin of his own as he stood with his back against one of the standing stones getting ready to pounce.

"Is it because you have a magic shield given to you by said nymph?" Mesuna asked, her realisation of the mirror causing Jack's blood run cold.

"Good for you," Jack retorted playing off his response as business as usual. "You've realized what I have in my hands and yet that is not the reason why I know that I am going to defeat you."

"Oh really?" Asked Mesuna, her voice sounding closer than ever, "Do you think that you are going to defeat me and rescue that bratty boy of the girl you are trying to save?"

"Jack!" cried Liam's voice. "Help me! She's got me!"

Inside Jack ran cold, he was almost sure that Liam was safe on the _Dutchman_ but the boy had stowed away before and a part of Jack wondered if the little boy hadn't done the same thing again. 'But it's a trap," he thought to himself. 'It has to be a trap...' And yet despite his conviction, Jack wasn't sure.

"You're awfully quiet pirate." Mesuna taunted. "Have I struck a nerve?"

"Let the boy go monster," he said deciding to play it off as though Liam was really there until he could figure out what was going on. "-he is of no concern to you."

"Oh but he is," Mesuna countered and as Jack leaned his shield mirror on an angle he could see that Liam was no where to be seen and that Eris was standing beside the Gorgon. "After all I do love little boys."

"Help me Jack!" cried Eris in Liam's voice a wicked smirk on her face. "Please, she's got me."

"Keep your eyes tight boy," Jack ordered as his mind waited for his chance to pounce. "Remember what your father told you; keep your eyes shut tight."

"Now, now..." Mesuna crooned her voice sounding artificially sad. "...why would you tell the boy such a thing, after all you're the reason why I've got him..." with a laugh, Mesuna continued. "And you have yet to answer my question; why do you think that you'll defeat me?"

Out of the corner of his eye and with the aid of his mirror he could see that the Gorgon's eyes were scanning the area between the two standing stones. Knowing that this was his chance, Jack waited until her eyes were moving back to the stone where he hid behind before jabbing the shield out from the shelter of the stone.

A horrid and awful shriek let Jack know that he had been successful. "My eyes!" the Gorgon cried. "My eyes! I'm blind!" And as Jack made his way from behind the standing stone he could see that the Gorgon had turned on Eris. "You said that I would defeat him!" she cried as she flailed for the Goddess. "You said that you'd separate my natures."

"Sorry luv," Eris apologized with a sarcastic tone as she rose into the air and out of the reach of Mesuna. "But I only said that I'd do that if you defeated the pirate, you failed to do so, and now Mesuna I'll leave you to your fate..."

And with that Eris was gone and before Mesuna could act Jack had swung his sword and cut off her head. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow luv," he replied as he began to collect some of her blood in a vial. "That's why I could defeat you."

---

Eris was raging mad. Her carefully planned chaos was dissipating quicker then she could create it. And as she silently and invisibly watched Jack return to the _Dutchman_ she couldn't help but think of one more bit of chaos to ruin their day.

---

"Well?" Will asked expectantly as he came out on deck. "Jack, do you have it?"

Jack smiled as he dropped the shield to the deck. "Oh I have it," he replied as he pulled out a vial from his pocket. "I have it and I-"

Suddenly there was a loud roar and the ship was knocked to one side. As the crew fell, Will and Liam watched in horror as the vial that Jack had been holding crashed to the deck and smashed into a million pieces. "Well isn't that a shame," taunted Eris as she materialized as the face of the giant sea monster that had run into them. "You're only hope lost..." she cackled and smirked. "...and now you're all about to be lost as well."

Eris, in the form of a sea monster raised her many tentacles and was prepared to bring them crashing down on to the _Dutchman_ when suddenly a giant wave scooped her up and before their very eyes Calypso stood, twice the size as Eris the sea monster and looking royally pissed.

"You may be de Goddess of Chaos and Discord Eris," she began her loud voice causing the sea itself to quake. "But when ye take de form of one of my kin, when ye take yer form from de sea den you ar' under my power."

"**And the two of you are under my power**." Boomed a voice from high above and both crews could see the absolute look of terror on both faces of the two Goddesses. "**The two of you have caused more trouble then you are worth and have caused enough trouble for these people and this world at large. Return now to heaven to await judgement.**"

Then, in a blink of an eye the two Goddesses were gone leaving calm seas and a starry sky. Yet despite the amazing sight that had just taken place, Will felt crushed as he turned to Jack. "If only he had said that sooner- we've lost-"

"What have we lost?" Jack asked as he procured another vial from his pocket, and upon seeing Will stutter he merely laughed. "I've learned that when one deals with the gods, one can never be too careful."

---

Meanwhile, on the seas between life and death Elizabeth crept ever closer to the Farther Shores and much to her dismay she was jolted out of her daydream by her boat hitting the sandy shore. 'No,' she thought as she realised where she was. 'No I'm not ready...'

Determined to stay sitting Elizabeth crossed her arms in defiance but that did not last for long. "NO!" she cried out more forcefully as an invisible force lifted her to her feet. "No I can't step foot on the shore, I can't!"

But it was too late, Elizabeth was teetering on the edge of her boat and before she could stop herself she fell.

* * *

A/N2) Wow- that was a really evil cliff-hanger. How are you guys hanging on? Remember what I said! Chapters 13-16 if you reivew! Please Review! 


	14. On Farther Shores

_A/N) !GLOMPS REJHAN! Thank you for reviewing girl. Here's an update just for you!_**

* * *

** **Chapter 14: On Farther Shores **

They had administered the blood and were now playing the waiting game. Only Will, Liam and Jack were within the Captain's cabin waiting for Elizabeth to wake up. Liam was trying to keep his tears at bay while Jack had his arms around the boy. Will was sitting at Elizabeth's side, his hands folded before him in a pseudo-prayer. 

"Please Elizabeth," he whispered into his clasped hands, his eyes never leaving his wife. "Please wake up."

---

_"Please _ _Elizabeth__...please wake up"_

The desperation and pleading in Will's voice made Elizabeth choke up with tears as she rested on the sands of the Farther Shore. Her hands sunk into the sand as she pulled herself up to a sitting position and Elizabeth couldn't believe it. She could almost see Will sitting by her side, praying that she would wake up.

"But I won't." she sobbed as she placed her head in her hands. "I won't wake up ever. Never ever again..." Elizabeth couldn't help but cry- and as her body was wracked with sobs she couldn't help but realize how unfair her predicament was. "This can't be happening to me-" she cried out loud but even as the words left her lips she knew that it was happening to her and therefore she could do nothing about it. "They are all going to miss me so much..."

"There are people here who have missed you as well Elizabeth," said a voice and Elizabeth looked up into the eyes of none other than James Norrington.

"J-James?!" She asked in shock- their last meeting running through her mind. "Why are you here--?" Elizabeth asked as she launched herself into his arms, almost crushing him with the friendly embrace. "I thought that I'd never see you alive again."

James smiled in knowing sympathy as he pulled away from her. "But I am not alive Elizabeth, and neither you."

That set the tears off again. "I know," Elizabeth answered quietly with a sniffle. "But I tried so hard to resist."

"You cannot resist the Farther Shore," stated James. "No matter what one does, you cannot resist."

"But you don't understand," Elizabeth protested. "Jack and Will were-are on a mission, a quest to save me and-"

James shook his head sadly. "They have obviously faded."

"Obviously," she answered bitterly before breaking out into tears once more. "Oh James, what am I going to do?"

"Come with me," James answered simply as he held out his hand for her to grasp.

"Where would we go?" Elizabeth asked staring at the hand as if it was poison.

"To two people who have missed you terrible as well Elizabeth,"

And with only a split second thought Elizabeth took James' hand and was whisked away.

---

Back on the _Dutchman_ meanwhile, it was still the dead of night. Liam was fast asleep having succumbed to the exhaustion of the previous couple of days while Jack and Will maintained their steadfast vigil.

"Will," Jack began cautiously as he rose from his seat. "I think-"

"Don't," Will interrupted his voice so quiet that it was deadly.

"But Will-"

"I said don't." Will interrupted a bit more forcefully.

"Will-"

"Jack- DON'T!" Will ordered as her turned to his long time friend, standing up to meet his eyes. "I know," he began as his voice and eyes softened with understanding. "I know what you ware going to say and you're probably right but I- I can't-" emotion choked Will up and he had to look away from Jack for a moment to compose himself. His eyes settled on the still form of his wife and once again he felt his heart breaking into a million pieces even though he could hear it beating within the chest that sat mere feet away. "I have to believe that she will wake up," Will continued his voice firm as he clung to the only hope that he had left. "I just have to believe Jack, I've gone ten years without her and I honestly don't think that I or Liam would be able to survive the rest of our lives without her..."

"You'd still have each other Will," Jack pointed out as he placed a comforting hand on Will's shoulder as he stared down at the seemingly sleeping form of his wife. "You wouldn't be alone no matter the outcome."

"I know that," Will agreed as he sunk down and returned to his spot at Elizabeth's side. "And that is a small comfort Jack, believe me but I just-"

"You just have to believe," Jack interrupted as he patted his friend on his shoulder. "I understand that, honestly I do."

With that said Jack took his leave muttering something about getting fresh air which left Will essentially alone to maintain his vigil.

"Still nothing?" Anamaria asked as soon as Jack came aboard deck. "The blood has had no effect?"

Jack merely shook his head and Anamaria took him into her arms in a comforting embrace not caring that the crew of both ships- who had been maintaining their own vigil which was only interrupted by the occasional attending to duties- were watching.

"It shall be a sad day indeed," began Barbossa as he stood on the deck of the _Dutchman_. "-if we to lose the lass."

"She's a fine pirate," Jack muttered into Anamaria's shoulder. "-and a good friend to boot."

"I'll drink to that," said Gibbs as he raised his rum canteen and saluted Elizabeth.

"I 'ate to say it," began Davy Jones whom most people had forgotten about till them. "But if the girl has not woken up yet, then the chances are that she won't. And if she doesn't wake up even with the blood of that monster then she must already by at the Farther Shore."

"An' she is," answered Calypso as she appeared out of no where as she always did. "She be on de Farther Shore."

"Calypso?" asked Davy Jones as he came to his beloved's side. "What happened to you? And what happened to Beckett and Mercer? And Eris?"

Calypso smiled. "Beckett an' Mercer shall not be troubling us any more. I locked dem up in de locker where dey shall never be found again...Eris...well who knows where she be? She and I 'ad a talking to by me own dear fader."

"The mighty Zeus himself?" Davy asked, a look of awe on his face.

Calypso nodded. "De on an' de same, 'e wasn't too thrilled wit all de meddling dat I 'ave done and yet 'e 'as sent me 'ere to set dings right."

"And Eris?" Anamaria asked. "Where she be?"

Calypso shrugged. "She be causing chaos for someone else, not us." She looked those who were looking at her. "An' dat be a good ding for we 'ave t'make dings right."

"And how to you propose to do that?" asked Jack with Anamaria's comforting arm still around his waist. "You said that she was on the Farther Shore Calypso, no one returns form the Farther Shores."

"Dat may be true witty Jack," Calypso began with a nod. "But when de king of de Gods is your fader and 'e be willing te bend de rules den dere always be a shred of 'ope."

"You mean that she might wake up?" Anamaria asked. "She might return to us?"

Calypso nodded again. "If she be willing to remember who she be,"

"What do you mean?" asked Will as he came on board deck. "Remember who she is? Why wouldn't she know who she is?"

---

What Calypso meant was that Elizabeth had forgotten herself in the realms of the Farther Shore. The moment that she had touched James' hand she had found herself in the foyer of her old English country home just outside of London. She was once again a little girl, long before she and her father had made the crossing, and James whom she had known back then was a young lad himself.

" Elizabeth?" asked a familiar voice. "Is that you?"

'Father?' Elizabeth asked herself as the speaker appeared in the doorway to the sitting room. "Father!" she exclaimed with joy as she saw her father and launched herself into his arms. "Father it's so good to see you again!"

"Why it's only been a couple of hours," Weatherby answered with a smile as he patted his young daughter on the head. And even though Elizabeth had herself buried within her father's arms she couldn't help but thinking; 'It hasn't been hours but years,' Elizabeth wanted to say that phrase out loud, but she didn't. She didn't say it because she was afraid that if she contradicted anything around her then the perfect world that she was in would disappear once more.

"Weatherby is that our little Elizabeth?" asked a light and caring female voice. Elizabeth eagerly peered around her father to see her mother standing before her. Her mother was just as she remembered her, as tall as her father with deep brown eyes and hair to match. She was dressed in a simple but elegant forest green gown and a wide smile was on her face. " Elizabeth sweetie, give mumsy a hug."

"Mamma!" Elizabeth cried as she hurtled towards her mother, but just as she was about to throw herself into her mother's arms a memory.

_"Mamma?" Liam asked tentatively coming over to his father and mother with his grandfather close behind. "Pa," he asked. "-is she...?" _

_"I'm- I'm here..." _ _Elizabeth__ whispered with a hoarse cough as she opened her eyes to gaze upon the worried faces of the men she loved. She looked first to Will and then to Liam. "My little boy..." she murmured raising her had to stroke her son's cheek._

---

"What do you mean Elizabeth can't remember?" asked Will his eyes wide as he ignored the sympathetic stares of all around him. "What are you talking about?"

"What do ye know of de Farther Shores William Turner?" asked Calypso as she took on steady step forward towards the captain of the _Dutchman_.

"I know that that is where the souls of the dead go," Will answered curtly, "What is there to know?"

"Plenty," answered Calypso. "When one lands on de shores den dey are sometimes taken to a place where dere heart 'as missed most. I know through me fader dat Elizabeth is in 'er 'ome in England wid her father an' her mother..."

"No..." Will whispered as he leaned against a cannon. "...she'll never want to leave."

"She will." Stated Calypso firmly, "She id already remembering who she really id. Now go back to her side and talk 'er back to you."

---

"My little boy..." echoed Elizabeth as she looked up to her mother. "Mamma, I can't stay here."

"What ever do you mean my little angel?" asked Charlotte, Elizabeth's mother. "Why can't you stay here with us? We are your parents, we love you and we want to have you with us. Children should stay with their parents."

"I know that," Elizabeth answered suddenly her adult self again. She wore the clothes of a pirate and she was as tall as her mother. "But mother," she continued a little softer. "I have a child of my own now, a little boy named Liam- after his father- and I have to stay with him. I can't leave him."

"There's nothing that you can do Elizabeth," answered Weatherby sadly as he placed a comforting arm around his daughter. "To be frank, you are dead. So be content that you are with us once more."

"Oh I am content," Elizabeth said tears in her eyes as she looked at her beloved father. "And if this was truly my time then I would be more than happy to stay with you father," she smiled through her tears and turned to her mother and realised that she too had tears in her eyes. "And I have missed you so mother," she continued as she embraced the mother that she had lost at such a young age. "But I can't stay here."


	15. Return

_A/N) So last chapter for today. With chapters 16, 17 and the epilogue being the last things to be updated I realised that I didn't want this story up so quickly. So please review and I may put up the last three chapters at once---maybe. _**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Return**

_Elizabeth?_ Asked a voice floating from the darkness that was beginning to descend around her, _Elizabeth, it is Will...please my love, you __must__ come back to me, and to our son. He has spent the first ten years of his life without his father; do not ask him to spend the rest of his life without his mother._ There was a moment, and Elizabeth could almost feel the tears falling on her cheek. _And do not ask me to spend all eternity without you. Please Elizabeth,_ Will asked his voice breaking with tears. _I have just been returned to you, return to me now..._

That Elizabeth knew was her cue to leave and even though a part of her said that she could never leave the Farther Shore, another part knew that with her love for Will and his love for her- she could do anything. "I shall always love you mother," she began looking her mother in the eyes. "But now is not the time to stay."

"You have a husband and a child to get back to and I understand. Your William is a fine match dear Elizabeth and he makes you happy, that much I can see..." Charlotte stated giving Elizabeth another loving embrace. "I am so proud of you my dear, dear daughter"

"As am I," Weatherby agreed as he too embraced his daughter.

"I shall miss you so father," Elizabeth whispered as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Be strong Elizabeth," Weatherby whispered as he stroked his daughter's hair. "We may yet meet again."

"When it is time Elizabeth," James stated as he too embraced the woman that he had been so madly in love with when he had been alive. He knew that it would be years for Elizabeth before they would meet again, but he felt as though he had to say one last thing. "Our fates-"

"Shall always be entwined James," Elizabeth interrupted with a small smile. "But never joined...I know James. Thank you for understanding," she paused and remembered something. "We named him after you, my son. His name is William James Weatherby Turner the third..." she glanced from her father back to James. "...named after the most important men in my life..."

"It is a great honour," James stated with a smile. "I thank you Elizabeth and I wish you and your son and Will nothing but happiness."

"Raise him well Elizabeth," said Weatherby as he along with his wife Charlotte and James began to fade completely into darkness. "-and tell him of his grandparents- tell him that we love him-"

"-and we love you dear Elizabeth," called out Charlotte her voice echoing in the darkness. "Be happy."

"And content," James whispered.

"And live daughter," Weatherby stated, his voice echoing in her mind. "Live for I have much faith in you, and Will."

'I shall,' Elizabeth thought to herself as she found herself swimming in darkness, her heart fluttering at his words. After all this time, her father had learned to have faith in Will- and that gave her all the faith and strength that she needed. 'I shall live, and continue living till the end of my days.'

---

"Elizabeth?" Will asked back within his cabin aboard the _Dutchman_ as his wife slowly began to stir. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth moaned and her eyes fluttered open. At first she was blinded by the bright light that was streaming in from the large windows, but within a moment her eyes had adjusted and she gazed upon the loving face of her husband. He had tears in his eyes and the most relieved look on his face that almost bored on unbelieving, and despite that every bone and muscle in her body was screaming in pain Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh in relief and raise her arms to encircle her husband's neck.

"Oh Will!" she cried as she buried her head into his shoulder, tangling her hands within his hair and feeling totally comforted as he echoed her movements. "I was so afraid..."

"As was I..." Will murmured as he lovingly kissed a trail from her neck to her lips where he kissed her passionately. "Do not ever do that to me again," he whispered sternly as he brought her back for a bone crushing hug. "Do not ever scare me like that again."

"I am sorry." Elizabeth apologized as she held onto her husband tight. "I am so sorry..."

And they had no more words, just tears and laughs of relief; both Will and Elizabeth clung to each other just savouring the fact that they were both alive and together once more.

---

With Will's help, Elizabeth rose from her bed and hobbled over to where her son lay asleep in a wooden chair. As she leaned against Will she could see the glint of his key under his shirt and the said a prayer of thanks that he once again had it on his person.

Slowly, and with Will's help she leaned down so that she could stroke her son's hair. "He wishes us happiness," Elizabeth whispered, catching out of the corner of her eye Will's confusion. "James," she explained. "I saw him on the Farther Shore. He was with my Father and my Mother..."

"...it must have pained you to leave them." Will whispered as he held her a little tighter to himself.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not near as painful as it was to face the possibility that I would have to leave you and our dear Liam forever." She smiled and laughed through her tears. "Mother said that she was proud of me, and Father said that he had faith in me and you and us..." she looked into Will's eyes and saw the shock there. "I know. I know that he thought..." she shook her head. "It doesn't matter what Father thought, what matters is what he thinks now, and he thinks very highly of you Will."

"Mamma?" murmured Liam as he rose to consciousness. "Is that you?"

"Yes my boy," Elizabeth answered as she turned back to her son and continued to stroke his hair. "I am me."

"I had a horrid dream," Liam stated, still clearly asleep. "You were asleep and would not wake up."

"It was nothing but a dream Liam dear," Elizabeth soothed watching as her son fell asleep once more. "Nothing but a dream..."

"A nightmare," Will whispered as he kissed her neck tenderly. "And a nightmare I am glad to be rid of."

---

The crews of both the _Pearl _and _Dutchman_ had hardly slept all night during their vigil but when Will re-emerged on deck, both crews broke into loud and frantic cheers. Elizabeth was slightly taken aback but she was quickly surrounded by her dear friends.

To thank Jack for all he had done for her she gave him a quick embrace and a chaste kiss on the cheek, for all the rest a hug or handshake. No one aside from Calypso and Davy Jones wasted the opportunity to welcome the Pirate King back to the land of the living- they were all to thrilled to have her back.

"So do you think that they will be able find the source?"

"They 'ave to," Calypso answered as she prepared to take a step forward. "If dey are to keep deir happy ending den dey 'ave too..."

"Oh Calypso," Elizabeth began as she, with Will's help hobbled over to the Goddess. "How can I thank you for all you have done? You saved my life."

Calypso shook her head. "Nay child, you saved your own life. 'As did Will's 'eart, but ye still 'ave to get 'is 'eart back into him own chest of flesh and bone, not de one of metal an' wood."

Elizabeth nodded and resolutely stood before the Goddess. "What do we have to do?"


	16. Into The Garden

_A/N) You can thank a snow day and a kind heart for this update and Rejhan for reviewing. _**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Into the Garden**

"What do ye 'ave to do?" Calyspo asked with a smile. "Why ye 'ave te sail te de end of de Aegean, te de end of de Mediterranean in fact, de western end mind you, an' find de Garden of Hesperides."

"Hesperides?" asked Will.

"De Hesperides be a garden where dere be golden trees of immortality." She smiled as she saw the crew's ears peak up at that sound. "If ye want te 'ave your 'usband back den to dis island you must go and if witty Jack can get 'im hands on a golden apple den he will be immortal and your 'eart William Turner shall be yours good and true."

"Jack..." Will began turning to face his friend who already had his compass out. "...which way are we going Jack?"

---

They had been sailing for hours, and as soon as they had crossed the western edge of the Aegean. The _Dutchman_ was leading the way with the _Pearl_ close behind and Elizabeth along with Will were standing on the prow of the _Dutchman_.

"Just think my love," Will began as he held Elizabeth tight to him. "Just a little farther and when we have the source of immortality, I'll be free and we'll be able to spend all eternity together sailing the seas."

Darkness settled on Elizabeth's heart and knew that she had to tell her husband all that had transpired on the Farther Shore. "Listen Will," she began uncertainly. "I've thought about this a lot and I have decided that when the time comes- I won't be taking immortality."

"What?" There was shock and horror and hurt in his voice. "What are you talking about?"

"With your heart being back in your chest," she began trailing her fingers over the scar that was visible through his open shirt. "You will be mortal again and we will be able to live out our lives in the mortal world and when the time comes for us to leave- we will meet again on the Farther Shores and I will be re-united with my father and mother- as will you."

"What?"

Elizabeth nodded. "When I was swimming in the darkness between the worlds your mother spoke to me. She told me that she loved you and that she was proud of you and that she couldn't wait to see you again even though she's been watching you all this time."

"My mother..." Will whispered trailing off. "I will be able to see my mother?"

And in one moment, Will's whole notion of the world had been turned upside down and he began to wonder about immortality and he reconsidered the entire notion of being immortal forever.

---

The Straits of Gibraltar stood before them and the setting sun illuminated their path. The _Dutchman_ lead with the _Pearl _close behind, and once they had crossed the straits instead of finding their way into the Atlantic Ocean, they found themselves in a misty, calm realm with an shore line stretching out in a wide arc in front of them.

"Is that it?" Elizabeth asked, clinging to Will a little tighter. "Is that the garden?"

"I don't know," Will commented shaking his head. "I've never been to the place; I hadn't even thought that a place like this could have existed until Calypso told us."

"Well ye be at de right spot William Turner," echoed Calypso's voices within our minds and ears. "Step onto dese shores for dey be one of de lands at World's end. Find de source of all immortality and be wit de one dat you love."

With that, the voice of the Goddess was gone and both Will and Elizabeth looked to each other knowing and understanding what needed to be done. Will left her alone at the bow of the ship as he began calling orders- both to his crew and to Jack who had managed to pilot the _Pearl_ on the last leg of their journey.

Several moments later a landing party consisting of Will, Elizabeth, Liam, Bill, Jack, Barbossa, Gibbs and Anamaria had landed on the shores of the Garden of Hesperides and as they looked around, they were all awed with the wonder that they saw. There was an endless view of trees and garden plots and animals of every kind flitted among the leaves and scurried underfoot.

"This place is amazing!" Liam exclaimed with childish glee as he came back to the wandering party after chasing a butterfly a few feet in front of them. "Can we come back again?"

Will sadly shook his head. "No son," he answered watching as the boy's face fell. "This is a special place one that none of us can ever visit again, so take care to notice every detail." He looked towards Elizabeth who nodded approvingly and with a smile he turned back to his son. "This will be quite a tale to tell your children."

---

They walked for a little while longer all the while Jack getting edgier and edgier and no one save Anamaria seemed to notice. "What is it?" she whispered as she came up to walk beside Jack who had fallen behind the group. "What do you sense?"

"Not sense luv," he answered cryptically as his eyes scanned the great forest-like garden around them. "Hear and see."

"Then what do you hear and see?" she asked quietly as they continued to walk forward. "Is there something out there?"

"Aye lass," Jack confirmed as his keen eyes spotted something scaly through the trees. "There be something there, and it be stalking us." Jack knew that he had to tell the rest of his friends about the thing that had been following them when suddenly there was a loud roar, followed by the snapping of twigs and right as they entered a small clearing with a golden tree at the far end a dragon appeared.

Instinctually Jack pulled Anamaria behind him- an act that she did not appreciate but out of the corner of his eye he could see that Will had done the same and that Elizabeth had reacted the same as well. "We fight together or we don't fight at all," he heard her whisper and before any of them could do anything the dragon opened its mouth to spew fire at them.

"DUCK!" cried out Jack who alone could see the entire situation.

All eight members of the landing party dropped to the soft moss-like grass as a flame-ball soared above them. Cautiously they all rose, their weapons drawn.

"Any idea on how to kill this thing?" Barbossa asked his voice rising over the increasing wind caused by the flapping of the dragon's wings.

"I don't think that we can kill it." Will remarked as he studied the dragon who in turn was studying them. "I can't see any weaknesses." And it was true, every inch of the dragon was covered with what looked like plank-thick scales that shimmered gold in the garden's sun.

"There has to be a way," Elizabeth remarked looking at everyone who stood around her, making sure that her son was protected behind both herself and Will. "I mean, why would Calypso send us here if we are to be killed?"

The dragon stilled as through Elizabeth had spoken the magic words and suddenly in its place stood a woman dressed in gold. Her hair was a blonde-gold that was done up in curls on top of her head. She had piercing ice-blue eyes that could either shine with kindness or cruelty and she was dressed in fair white linen that set off the golden-tone of her skin beautifully. "Who are you?" she asked her voice fair and melodic. "And why has Calypso sent you to my garden?"

Cautiously Will stepped forward knowing that because this was all for him, he had to be the one to speak up. "We come because the _Dutchman_ must always have a captain." Will began, noticing that the woman before her raised one eye-brow and with a slight nod of her head motioned Will to continue. "I am Captain William Turner, this is my wife Elizabeth and our son Liam," Will introduced, motioning to Elizabeth and drawing his son beside him. "Ten years ago when fighting Davy Jones I had no choice but to take over as captain however now Calypso has decreed that that duty be placed in the hands of Jack Sparrow-" he paused and out of the corner of his eye saw as Jack waved. "-but to do that we had to find the source of immortality and Calypso told us that we would find it here in the garden; the golden trees of immortality."

The woman before them regarded them all carefully before speaking. "I know of you William Turner," she began taking a step forward. "And I know what my meddling kin have done to you and yours." She paused and looked at the gang of pirates before her and smiled as her gaze returned to Will. "You ask for the source of immortality where there it is-" she turned to her left slightly and presented the golden tree to them. "Upon that tree grow the golden apples which caused so much strife and hatred and mischief in the ancient world. Now they are reserved for the use of the immortals only, they are what keep us young and once every thousand years we must eat another one." She smiled and nodded. "If Calypso has sent you here then you each shall have one to do with what you will."

Suddenly, as if by magic each of their hands was filled with a single apple. They were golden of course, and sparkled in the sun. "One bite will make a human live for an added hundred years a slice will make them live for three hundred and the entire apple a thousand like the gods..." she paused and looked straight a Barbossa. "I understand Hector that you and your crew wishes to be immortal as well, know that when the magic starts to wear off you will be once again welcome on our shores."

"You mean that's it?" Jack asked looking at the apple in his hand. "I eat this, become immortal and take over as captain?"

"Yes." The woman replied, a smile lighting up her features. "Is that not what you wanted? To be immortal?"

'To be immortal is longer still,' Jack recalled to himself before he nodded. "Of course, it's just that we don't know who ye be- ye could be Eris in disguise."

The woman laughed. "No. I am not Eris. I am Hera. Mother goddess and keeper of the apples," Hera smiled and looked to each of the ten members of the landing party in turn. "Before each of you is a choice- eat the apple or not to eat the apple- to be immortal is a very long time and I know that there be people on the Farther Shores waiting for each and every one of you," she paused and smiled. "Of course, if you choose to eat the apple and then regret it you need not eat another one to maintain your immortality...the choice is yours."

And with that she waved her arm and the Garden of Hesperides vanished before their very eyes and they suddenly found themselves back aboard either the _Pearl_ or the _Dutchman_ before the Straits of Gibraltar again.


	17. The Choices We Make

**Chapter 17: The Choices We Make**

As night fell, both the _Pearl_ and the _Dutchman_ had sailed closer to the shore of Spain, their colours down and dropped anchor. The eight people who had landed on the shores of the Garden of Hesperides met in the captain's cabin aboard the _Dutchman_ with the two crews making sure that everything was okay for the night.

"So," Jack began as he watched the people around him. "It seems as though we each have a choice to make."

"Right," Will answered his voice full of confusion and longing. "But which choice do we make?"

"We make the choice that is right for us," Elizabeth answered quietly wondering if she and Will would be torn apart forever. "Whatever that choice might be."

"I know what choice I'll be making." Gibbs replied placing his apple down on the table. "I'll not be taking a single bite, I never was one for the supernatural and I just wish to die in peace."

"I agree," Bill stated placing his own apple upon the table. "I am sorry son," he continued looking towards Will. "But I cheated death once; I won't be doing that again. I'm prepared for whatever awaits me now."

"Well I know that I'll becoming immortal." Jack began as he bit into the apple. "I mean, I want to be captain of the _Dutchman_."

"And if you be the immortal captain of the _Dutchman_ Jack," Barbossa began taking a bite of his own apple. "Then I'll be the immortal captain of the _Pearl_."

Jack smiled and nodded raising his apple as though it was a wine glass. Despite hating each other for decades the past adventure had shown Barbossa and Jack that they could get along. It was then that Jack noticed that Anamaria hadn't made a decision either way. "Anamaria luv," he began softly leaning into her ear. "Aren't you going to eat the apple?"

"I don't know Jack," Anamaria whispered back honestly. "Immortality-"

"Immortality as in living forever...imagine living forever as the Queen of the _Flying Dutchman_," Jack whispered back, watching as desire flashed across her eyes. "Imagine living forever with Captain Jack Sparrow at your side?"

Anamaria turned suddenly to look Jack in the eyes and within them she could see desire for her shining there. Without another thought she turned to the apple and bit into it- savouring the sweet, sweet taste.

All eyes then turned to Will, Elizabeth and Liam. Of the eight, they were the only ones who had yet to take a bite. "Well Missus Turner," Barbossa began. "What say you?"

"Yeah Ma," Liam agreed. "What say you? Are we going to eat the apple?"

To her eternal relief Elizabeth saw that Liam had yet to take a bite. She then looked to her friends and finally gazed upon her husband. She could see the confusion in his eyes and knew that it had to mirror the confusion in his heart. 'Not that his heart is where it belongs.' Elizabeth thought bitterly as she glanced at the chest that sat not more than a few feet from her.

'Dat is right,' echoed a voice in her head causing Elizabeth to look around startled. ''Is 'eart not be in de right place, but you Elizabeth can put it back wit my help.'

The next moments floated by for Elizabeth, she felt her self go to her husband, gently take the key from his neck and walk over to the chest. He tried to stop her that much she knew but Jack stopped him. "Leave her alone lad," Jack stated placing a hand on Will's shoulder. "She be taken by Calypso. You can see it in her eyes."

And Jack was right, when Will looked in Elizabeth's eyes he didn't see the woman that he had grown to love. He saw a Goddess within and that Goddess was holding his heart within her hands.

"Tell me William," Elizabeth said in a voice that wasn't quite hers. "Are you ready to accept your 'eart back?"

Wordlessly Will nodded and in a proverbial heartbeat he felt first excruciating pain and then a thudding within his chest. Before he could process that thought he saw a smirk upon Elizabeth's face and in the next moment she fell to the ground.

"Elizabeth!" Will cried, falling to the floor to gather his wife in his arms. He had almost lost her once and wasn't prepared to lose her again. "Elizabeth?"

Slowly she stirred and opened her eyes. "Will?" she asked sleepily tears coming to her eyes. "I had a dream, you-you got your heart ripped out and I had to take care of it and..." she paused and put her hand to her head and closed her eyes in quiet contemplation. "It was no dream was it my love."

"No," he answered honestly, feeling for the first time in ten years his heart within his own chest. "It wasn't a dream- but it's over now."

A look of confusion passed over Elizabeth's face and then within one bright shining moment, with her head against his chest she could feel the subtle and comforting beating of his heart. "Will-" she began looking up into her husband's eyes with her hand on his chest. "You're heart..."

"I know," Will said as he leaned down to kiss her. "You've taken very good care of it my love," he stated after they had parted. "And thanks to you, Calypso was able to put it back."

"Through me..." Elizabeth stated a look of understanding coming over her eyes. "That's right. I remember, I heard her within my head."

"An' now you can see me face to face." Calypso answered appearing out of this air. She paused and looked at all of them. "All that once was, now is again. William Turner 'as 'is 'eart back and witty Jack be ready to take over as Captain of the _Dutchman_."

"I don't have to give up my heart do I?" Jack asked suddenly clutching his chest. He passed a frantic look towards Anamaria who looked at him with wide open eyes. It was only then that he heard Calypso laughing.

"No witty Jack," she replied with a smile. "Ye need not give up dat which belong to you. De King of de gods 'as decreed dat from dis day forward, de Captain of de _Dutchman_ shall be whole."

There was an audible sigh from Jack and Anamaria planted a swift kiss on his cheek, and Calypso was almost sure that she could see the seasoned pirate blush beneath his sun-kissed tan.

It was then that Calypso turned back to Will, Elizabeth and Liam. "Now tell me William, what do you and ye family plan to do about de golden apples? Are ye going to eat 'em or not? Are ye going to be immortal, or not?"

With one swift glance Will looked to his son and then his wife and then back to Calypso. He knew in his heart what he needed to do, and it was not the choice that he thought he would be making at the beginning of the adventure.

---

They had said their goodbyes and William, Elizabeth and Liam watched from the cliffs of Shipwreck Island as both the _Pearl_ and the _Dutchman_ vanished against the horizon. "Do you regret your choice?" Elizabeth asked turning to her husband. "Not taking the apple? The sea is in your blood, the blood of a pirate."

Will looked down fondly at his wife and smiled. "One can be a pirate and still be mortal my love," he answered as he drew Elizabeth closer to himself watching as Liam ran away from the cliff face to play with his grandfather. "And besides, I have you and Liam and my father...what else could I ever want?"

A shadow of doubt crossed Elizabeth's heart and Will could see it in her eyes. "But-"

"There is no 'buts' about it." Will answered honestly. "It was my choice to make just as it was yours and Liam's and my fathers. We all chose to be mortal and I do not regret it. Not now and not ever."

Elizabeth nodded all her fears and doubts gone. And in a single instant she closed the small gap between her and her husband and kissed him passionately happy to have him back. "I love you." she whispered huskily. "I love you so much."

"And I you Elizabeth," Will replied. "And I you."


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Is that story true Grandpa Will?" asked a young boy no more than twelve. "Did that all really happen?"

"Of course not Lee sweetheart," answered Amy, Lee's mother. "He just tells us those stories to scare us- right Grandpa?"

Will- an older Will laughed and the lines around his eyes wrinkled and his snow white hair fell into his face. "Of course my little Jacqueline, they are just stories."

"My how you forget so quickly William," Elizabeth- a much older Elizabeth answered with spectacles in front of her eyes and her snowy-white hair done up in a soft bun. "Amy those stories are true."

"Are they mum?" asked a seven year old little girl, Jacqueline her brown eyes wide with amazement. "Are the stories about pirates true? I've always wanted to meet a pirate."

"Now where do I remember hearing that before?" asked a very aged Gibbs as he sat in a rocking chair by the fire. He smiled and looked to Elizabeth and winked. Even all these years later Gibbs was still Gibbs.

"Uncle Gibbs," Amy began with a chastising tone. "Tell them that it's all just stories and make believe and-"

"-and they all be true luv," answered a voice from the doorway.

Six pairs of eyes went to the door and little Lee and even littler Jacqueline both ran to the door. "Papa!" they cried flinging themselves at their father Liam. "Papa you're home."

"Yes little ones," answered the mysterious voice. "Your father be home and he has brought me with him."

"Jack." Gibbs remarked as he stiffly looked up. "It is good to see you again. These last ten years have felt like twenty."

With a hearty laugh Jack came into the light allowing Amy to see the famed Pirate Lord and Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ the mythic ship that took the souls to the Farther Shores. "That is has been my old friend, that is has been."

"Papa?" asked Lee as he looked up at his father. "Is that the Captain Jack Sparrow? The good pirate?"

"Good pirate?" asked Jack as he turned to look at Liam. "What tales have you been telling this young lad?"

"You- you mean it' is true?" asked Amy too shocked to say anything else. "You're really-?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow luv," Jack answered reaching out and taking the frighten woman's hand. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance..." he laughed and took little Jacqueline up into his arms and whirled her around. "...now tell me children, what do you know of sea turtles?"

-END-

* * *

_A/N- And so it ends beloved readers. I hope that you have enjoyed this story. I know that I never expected to finish it but it kept gnawing at me and therefore I finished it. At this time I want to thank my beloved reviewers- Briar, isa, orphenchica, shippychick, adisagestar, smithy, izzfrogger and dear Rejhan. Thank you all._


End file.
